


You are Where I Belong

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Gabriel (Supernatural), Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome-ish Feels Hence the Rating, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Gabriel had been waiting since the dawn of Creation for his mate. The second he realized the one he had been waiting for was Lucifer's vessel, Gabriel knew two things. One; Dad was trying to prove something. Two; he had to give up his home, he would be damned if he gave up his mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prisoner of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027067) by [JWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade). 



> Author’s Note: Hello everyone! Okay so I know I have a bunch of projects on the go right now (and like 0 time for anything) but Jcapasso916 started a story a couple weeks ago that really pulled me in only to give it up for adoption…. So, you know what I did! Just to clarify, Jcapasso916 (and if you haven’t subscribed to her work yet you really should) did leave the story open so I’m certain there will be other fics like this out there soon. I plan on working at this while at work, so I don’t know how often my updates will be, but let’s hope! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of slight homophobia.

 

 

Mopping the floors, Gabriel waited for his prey to arrive. While he hadn't thought it would be so soon, Gabriel couldn't help but want to see what the hunters were made of if they were ready to face their destiny and end the world. One look at the younger brother, the one destined to house The Devil and Gabriel was done. All supernatural creatures could sense their soul mate. It was programmed into them, the only ones who weren't able were humans, and even they could sense it on a smaller scale. 

The second Gabriel saw the tall man's eyes he knew his grace was connected to Sam's soul in a way he never expected. For a moment he was filled with pure bliss, all his life Gabriel had searched for his mate, and though he knew it would take a while for Dad to create one for him, here he was standing before him. It was a miracle. For about a second. Once Gabriel realized just who exactly was chosen to be his mate he nearly fled the building. 

Gabriel had known when he left home that he was going to anger his Father. It was up to him to help raise and love the angels just as he had done since creation. Michael was always too battle-ready and Raphael too cold, the warmth of Heaven once Lucifer left, fell to Gabriel and while Father had never told him it was his job, Gabriel knew. Gabriel never thought he would be punished this way though. It was cruel to know that his mate, the one being in all existence made for him was also the vessel of his brother. It didn't make sense, why Father would create one being to suit both archangels? 

_'Unless'_ thought Gabriel, while flirting with the tall hunter who was laughing while he guided them to the dead professor's office. _'Unless it's another lesson, another choice.'_ For him to lose Sam to Luci, Sam would have to say yes, would have to choose Lucifer over Gabriel. It would start the Apocalypse, even the fact that both brothers were alive was enough to show signs of The End. Perhaps this wasn't a punishment, but Gabriel's chance of redemption. If he could stop Luci from taking over his soulmates body, if he could stop this in its tracks there was a chance he could have the one person he had been waiting eternity for. 

Joking with Sam while they searched the room for EMF and Dean stuffed his mouth with candy, Gabriel tried to think quickly. It would only be a matter of time before the hunters either pegged him for the monster they were hunting or left town. If he wasn't careful he wouldn't be able to do anything. What he needed was time; time to plan it all out and more importantly time with Sam to make the hunter realize they were mates. Just before he turned around, Gabriel decided he needed to do something before the hunters left, something to let the tall one know that they were meant to be together. 

"So, you heading home once you're done checking out the professor's office?" While he tried to mention it casually, Gabriel didn't want the hunter to become confused on what he was asking. Turning to partially block Dean, Gabriel made certain Sam knew it was him he was asking about and not the two of them.  “Cause there’s a place not too far from here who has the best stakes this side of the country. If you’re interested, that is.” Gabriel tried to play it off like he didn’t care about the answer however his heart was pounding in his ribcage.

“Best stake? This I have to try, where is the place?” asked Dean, seemingly not taking in the posture Gabriel was displaying for what it was. Gabriel saw the slight flush in Sam’s cheeks though, could tell that the man was embarrassed. If it was from Dean ruining the offer or the fact that Gabriel was trying to ask him out in the first place, he didn’t know. Trying not to sigh, Gabriel forced a smile on his face before turning to look at Dean.

“Yeah, it’s on Hampton Street, just off Main. Parking is a bitch but the food more than makes up for it.” Answered Gabriel before turning back to Sam. "How about it Gigantor? You wanna grab a bite after work? My treat." Dean seemed to have gotten that Gabriel was asked Sam out on a date as Gabriel could hear the choked cough from the other man. Not turning around, Gabriel focused his attention on Sam who was blushing a bit deeper than before.

When Sam spoke, his voice was hesitant like he didn't know what to do with Gabriel asking him out. "I ummm... I'm flattered really but..." Gabriel's smile fell for a second before he plastered it back on his face, though he could tell but the softening of Sam's expression that the taller man caught the change. It didn't make sense, it was one thing for his Father to challenge him to change things with giving him Sam as his soulmate. It was another for Sam to not even be interested.

"Straight?" asked Gabriel, hopeful that wasn't the answer. While he could change his vessel into a female one, he preferred the one he had now. It had been hard to make his own meatsuit one that wouldn't take away someone else's life and could hold his grace. Gabriel watched as Sam's eyes darted to Dean before looking back at Gabriel. Okay, so not straight but probably in the closet from his big bro.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel saved Sam from answering. He could work with in the closet. "Hey no big deal, just thought we had something going as all. No harm done.” Gabriel could see the way Sam was holding himself slightly toward him, and though he couldn’t see Dean it was easy to tell when his back was turned as Sam shot Gabriel a grateful smile. Returning the smile, Gabriel chanced a quick look to Dean before reaching into his pocket and holding out a card which Sam easily took.

“Just in case you change your mind.” Gabriel spoke softly as not to draw the attention of the other hunter. Sam slipped the card in his pocket while giving Gabriel a small smile. Once the hunters were done, Gabriel locked up behind them, watching as they walked out of the building. Keeping his eye on Sam while he walked away, Gabriel couldn’t help but hope that he would be able to figure this out before drastic measures would need to be taken.

Even if he had to lock Sam away from the rest of the world, Gabriel had decided while looking at the slight flush on the other’s cheeks and the hesitant smile, that if he couldn’t have Sam then nobody else could… especially Luci. “I hope you know what you’re doing Dad,” Gabriel whispered under his breath while looking out the window to see Dean take off with Sam in the passenger seat of the classic car.

“I gave up my home, but I’ll be damned if I give up my mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

 

 

Keeping up with the brothers was no problem for Gabriel, while he wanted to wait and see if Sam would come to him, Gabriel wasn’t above making himself invisible and listening in on the two. More than once Gabriel had to tone down his urge to prank the hunters, they made it so easy with how tightly they were wrung. Still, when it was mentioned how there was nothing keeping them in town Gabriel was forced to act. Flying from the run-down motel room the hunters were using, Gabriel sat back in his apartment and tried to think about his next prank.

 

It would have to be something which would keep their interest and stump them enough they wouldn’t be able to narrow down who was causing the mayhem right away. Petting his dog, Gabriel went through the list of people he had encountered before Sam had shown up and blown his focus all to hell. The frat boy. While typically Gabriel would have simply done a small prank to perhaps turn the boy around in his ways this called for something a bit more dramatic.

 

Flying to the college, Gabriel waited until he spotted the boy stumbling toward his dorm. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel put his plan into action. It was amusing watching as the ‘aliens’ started their work. Adding in a little slow dance to really get the hunter’s attention Gabriel snapped the boy back onto the lawn close to his dorm so he could make his way inside. For a moment Gabriel thought about leaving an imprint in the grass where the boy had been standing but decided against it.

 

The next day, Gabriel was pleasantly surprised when Sam made his way over alone. He had been cleaning near the abduction site, so he could spot the hunters when they made their appearance. Dean had spoken with Sam for a moment before turning his attention on the kid they were interviewing while Sam made his way over to Gabriel. Smiling at the taller man, Gabriel leaned on the rake he had been using.

 

“Hey Gigantor, wasn’t expecting to see you around these parts again. Forget something? Or maybe you changed your mind on that date?” While he knew it was a long shot, seeing the blush on Sam’s cheeks was enough to make the rejection he knew was coming worth it. Sam looked Gabriel over for a second before licking his bottom lip. “I ah…” Not wanting to scare Sam off, Gabriel softened his smile.

 

“It’s fine you know, it may not be my place, but I honestly don’t think your brother would care. He reminds me a lot of someone I know, and I get the feeling he cares more about you being happy than who you sleep with.” While he was trying to get Sam to relax what he said was true. Dean reminded him of himself, and though he didn’t play the role of big brother often he doubted Dean would care about what gender his brother was with so long as he was happy.

 

“It’s not that… well it kind of is but you’re right and Dean wouldn’t care who I sleep with. I just… we travel a lot.” Sam paused for a moment as if silently trying to convey something to Gabriel who wasn’t getting the issue. “I would be gone for weeks on end with maybe a few days back before I head out again… it wouldn’t be stable.”

 

Gabriel couldn’t help the small laugh from escaping. “Oh Sam, _that’s_ why you’ve been playing hard to get? I’m asking you to diner, not to get married.” Seeing that Sam was offended, Gabriel reached out and placed his hand on the other’s arm. “I’m not saying I want anything causal, but we don’t even know if we are even relationship material.” Squeezing the firm muscle of Sam’s arm, Gabriel winked before speaking again. “I’d like to find out though, cause something tells me we could be great together.”

 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, and by the look on his face it was something Gabriel would like but was cut off as Dean made his appearance, calling out Sam’s name. “Shit,” responded Sam looking a bit panicked before speaking his next bit quickly. “I was supposed to ask you if you saw anything weird last night, or if you were even working… there’s this kid who is claiming he was abducted by aliens.”

 

Raising his eyebrow, Gabriel shrugged before answering. “Not really. I saw one of the campus assholes stumbling around drunk off his ass. Left after he made it to his dorm alright, I supposed someone might have slipped him something, but I wasn’t about to report it. If you ask me guy had what was coming to him, I mean I get that there’s typical hazing and shit around here, but he took it a step farther.”

 

Sam nodded his head, “I should go but thank you and…” pausing for a second, Sam lowered his voice as Dean was coming closer to them. “I’ll think about it, okay? I still have your number.” Without another word Sam turned and walked toward his brother who was smirking, probably joking about Gabriel having the hots for him. Once again watching as Sam left campus, Gabriel hoped that he would be able to change things around quickly.

 

If these hunters were anything like they were rumoured to be it wouldn’t be long before they realized just what they were hunting. Sam may want some time to think about things, but Gabriel only had so much time to offer before he had to make his own. Glancing at the scientist he had pegged for his next branch of justice, Gabriel hoped Sam made up his mind quick. Maybe third trick would be the charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This wasn’t supposed to be posted until Tuesday but Happy Easter! Figured I would give you all something for the holiday even if it isn’t much. 
> 
> Warnings: None.

**Chapter 3**

 

Alligators in the sewers. In his life as a hunter Sam had seen a great many unexplainable things, things that would cause people to believe him crazy if he ever spoke about it. There were monsters out there who could do the impossible, that were able to suck your very life force right out of you. Never before had Sam seen something like this though. Not only had the monster been able to convince the frat boy he was abducted by aliens, but with the reptile scale on the most recent corpse, it seemed it could also cause alligators to hunt in the sewers.

 

“Bobby should be here in the morning; no way was I trying to explain this over the phone.” Spoke Dean, bringing a beer to his lips. Sam could almost feel his eye twitch as Dean spoke. While they had talked about speaking to Bobby, they _also_ agreed they should try looking up a few more things before bothering the man. Not wanting to get into another fight, Sam decided to broach a new subject while Dean was somewhat relaxed.

 

“If he’s coming in the morning I might spend a few hours out.” Sam didn’t have to wait long before a smirking Dean was looking at him. It only took a second before Dean started speaking. “I knew you had it in you, spending all this time around the college girls make you wanna relive your Stanford days? There was that hot blond who was eyeing you like a piece of meat when we spoke to the alien guy.”

 

Taking a breath, Sam hoped that this wasn’t about to blow up in his face. “Actually… I was thinking about calling the janitor.” The room was filled with silence after his statement, one Sam couldn’t judge. Looking up from where he had been staring at his computer screen, Sam caught the shocked expression on Dean’s face. “You ah… are you kidding me?” asked Dean, his tone a bit softer in his confusion than Sam had been expecting.

 

Shaking his head, Sam bit his bottom lip before speaking. “No, I’m not kidding you, Dean… if it bothers you…” Sam trailed off while Dean continued to look at him, seemingly trying to conclude if Sam was being serious. Once Dean nodded, Sam felt like he could breath again. Taking a drag from his beer, Dean shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever floats your boat Sammy, just remember that even though you can’t knock him up doesn’t mean you can go bare. No glove, no love!”

 

Laughing off his nerves while rolling his eyes, Sam couldn’t help but smile. While he had known Dean would always accept and be there for him, he had also thought Dean would have made this an issue between them. It wasn’t mentioned in their family, and while Sam had never heard their father say anything against homosexuality he had never paused to call Sam out when he wanted to do things which were considered ‘girly’ or ‘gay’. Dean however seemed to have no problem with Sam admitting that he wasn’t exactly straight.

 

Glancing down at his phone where Sam had programmed in Gabe’s number Sam considered what he was going to say. A part of him was still worried about how they would work. Gabe had given him his number and name when he passed Sam his card, but something felt off. The last thing Sam wanted from the man was a one-night stand; while he was convinced it was all he would be able to have until Yellow-Eyes was dead that didn’t mean Sam didn’t want something more.

 

“Seriously Sammy, if you want the guy he was all over you. Hopefully Bobby will have some idea of what we’re hunting when he shows up tomorrow and we may need to get out of Dodge fast.” Stated Dean while flipping through the channels looking for something interesting to watch.

 

Running a hand through his hair Sam decided that he would at least try for something before giving it up before it could even begin. Pulling up Gabe’s information, Sam sent off a text which was almost instantly replied to.

 

_‘Hey, this is Sam.’_

_‘Why hello Sammy… I didn’t think you would message me, escaping from BigBro?’_

_‘Actually I told him and he seems fine with it… but I was wondering if I could still cash in on that date? Maybe tomorrow after you get off work?’_

_‘Would love to. I get off at 8 tomorrow, might be a bit late for the place I was talking about… there’s a bar though that sells some pretty good food if you don’t mind changing location.’_

_‘Send me the address and I’ll meet you there? Say 9?’_

_‘Sounds like a plan, I look forward to seeing you again ;-) And I’m glad I was right about your brother not being an ass.’_

 

Sam received the address a few minutes later but nothing else, it was nice to know he had a chance at something, that he was _taking_ a chance for something. Glancing at Dean who was trying to pretend he wasn’t paying attention to the hospital show Sam would catch him watching occasionally, Sam smiled while he spoke.

 

“Got a date planed for tomorrow, I figure we should solve this case first before I get in too deep, you know?” While he wasn’t expecting much of an answer, Sam was surprised when Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, I get it. Besides we don’t even know who the monster is-wouldn’t want to end up having to gank his sister or something, might ruin your chances.”

 

“Don’t even joke about that Dean, now put on something half decent, would you?”

 

The rest of the night was spent bickering, and while they were arguing it never reached the point of real anger. It was like the tension of the previous few days had dissipated in light of Sam being comfortable enough to come out and Dean’s easy acceptance. Sam hoped that it would last through the end of this hunt, if he played his cards right he might have someone here to come home to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The next morning was disheartening to Gabriel. While he started his day watching Sam sleep it soon turned into a shit-storm. The second the older hunter showed up and the boys told him what was going on Gabriel knew he’d been had. Seconds later the man told them what they were hunting and though Gabriel was surprised at the amount of regret on Dean’s face, Dean figured out who they were hunting as well. Sam denied it, and it warmed Gabriel to know that even though they had only spoken a few times his mate was willing to defend him.

 

Sadly, Dean was right.

 

Not knowing what else to do Gabriel had fled the motel room and had started to plan while keeping his cover. There was a chance he could try to convince them what he was doing was justice; they hadn’t seen the girls crying as they left the professors room or heard the screams from the animals the scientist had under his care. Maybe if he played his cards right he could walk away from this, _they_ could all walk away from this. But would he be able to let Sam walk away from _him?_

 

Gabriel didn’t know what exactly he was going to do as the brothers made their way back to the college and asked him to let them back into the professor’s room where they apparently forgot something. Deciding to test the waters a bit, Gabriel made certain to spend extra attention to Sam now that he was out to his brother. Sam was quick to flirt back, to lean into Gabriel’s space when a chance came. This time however it seemed both forced and desperate.

 

“Sam, seriously? I’m right here.” Complained Dean as Sam forgot himself for a moment. Gabriel pouted once Sam leaned back from where he had been inching closer to Gabriel on the stairwell. It was the first time Sam didn’t have such a massive height advantage on Gabriel which caused him to smirk for a moment. Though he did appreciate how the other man was large enough to wrap completely around him, Gabriel enjoyed his moment of being able to look down to Sam instead of the other way around.

 

Seeming to jerk out away from Gabriel once Dean spoke, Sam shook his head slightly and gave Gabriel a soft smile. “Sorry, I forgot something in the truck anyway… we’re still on for tonight right?” asked Sam his soft eyes looking at Gabriel who wanted nothing more than to wish this all away. “Yeah, I’ll meet you there at nine, don’t leave me hanging.” Gabriel winked at Sam for a moment before watching as the taller man walked away, his eyes glued to Sam’s ass while he did.

 

Hearing the groan from the other brother beside him, Gabriel rolled his eyes before continuing with the charade. Once they were in the professor’s room, Gabriel leaned up against the doorway while watching as Dean seemed to look for whatever it was they were pretending to have lost. Ignoring as Dean tried to discreetly pick something up off the floor and wave it like he just found it; Gabriel shrugged before locking the door behind them.

 

Once the door was shut Gabriel was soon crowded by the older brother, a harsh look to Dean’s face while he stared at Gabriel. “You know I get that Sam’s a big boy now and he can date whoever he wants and for some reason he chose you.” While being threatened Gabriel knew he shouldn’t feel warmth build in his chest at the thought of Sam choosing him. “If you two don’t work out fine, but if you hurt Sammy I swear I will make you wish you had never met us.”

 

There was an urge to make this into a joke, to turn up his charm and try to make Dean brush the treat aside but Gabriel chose not to. Instead of laughing and clapping the man on the back like he would have any other time, Gabriel nodded. “I can’t say we’re going to work out, we don’t know enough about each other yet for either of us to tell… and I know I’m a dick a lot of the time, but not about someone’s feelings. If we decide to give it a try I will do everything in my power to make sure Sam is happy I won’t intentionally hurt him, but that’s the best I can offer.”

 

It wasn’t wax poetry about how he would never harm Sam, nor was it a promise for anything more than he could give. Dean looked at Gabriel for a moment before nodding his head and turning to make his way back downstairs. “I can show myself out, see you around short-stack!” Gabriel leaned against the stained-glass window and watched as the brothers argued before Sam took off saying something about Gabe being innocent until proven guilty.

There was a weight in his stomach at how he was going to disappoint his human.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

A few hour later and Gabriel was wondering how he was going to play this out. Typically, when a hunter got close he would give them the illusion of killing him after having some fun before moving onto the next town. Gabriel had nothing against hunters; while they were typically single-minded they were trying to help the world in their own way and even being something they hunted, Gabriel could admire that. This group however was something else, Sam was something else.

 

Sighing heavily, Gabriel decided he would try to calm the hunters down, maybe they could talk this out if they were willing to see in shades of grey. Snapping up a bed and a couple of porn stars along with some music Gabriel sat back and waited. He didn’t have to wait long before Dean came in and started to interact with the women who were willing to give him a pleasurable time. When Dean started to pull away Gabriel came into view, speaking so the other man could hear him.

 

“They’re a peace offering. Enjoy them for as long as you like, just long enough to calm down so we can chat. When you’re done we can all sit down and talk… I’m not the bad guy here Deano.” Dean looked at Gabriel for a moment before looking back at the women and shaking his head. Dean took a wooden stake out of his jacket and held it threateningly toward Gabriel who sighed.

 

“Really?” asked Gabriel to Dean who shrugged. “I like your style, but you’re killing people and I can’t let that slide.” Responded Dean who was making his way toward Gabriel. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the women and bed disappeared. “That’s what I can’t stand about you hunters, you can’t seem to see anything but black and white.” A bang from the doorway caused Gabriel to turn his attention to where Sam and Bobby were making their way down both holding wooden stakes though Sam didn’t look happy about it.

 

Seeing Sam holding a weapon meant to kill him caused Gabriel’s heart to constrict. This was his mate, was it really so bad that he wasn’t human that it would cause his mate to want him dead? Glancing from one hunter to the next Gabriel panicked. He couldn’t let things end like this; though they couldn’t kill him he needed more time with Sam, to help him see how Gabriel could be perfect for him. “For the record,” began Gabriel, his eyes locked on Sam while he spoke. “I didn’t lie to you Dean I have no intention of harming your brother… but I need more time.”

 

With a snap of his fingers Gabriel was gone, taking Sam with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up chained sadly wasn’t something new to Sam. While he didn’t get kidnapped often he knew the second he woke he was taken hostage. While the ropes against his wrists were soft they restricted his movements, the same with the heavier ropes he could feel around his ankles. Shifting on the soft surface he was trapped on, Sam tried to find out how much wiggle room he had while under the pretence of being asleep. When nobody made a sound in the room, Sam opened his eyes and observed the area.

 

He was tied down to a bed, the room typical of what he would expect in a lavish bedroom. Still, looking up Sam noticed the rope was long, giving him plenty of movement and while he could probably stand with the length of the rope around his ankles he wouldn’t be able to move away from the bed. Observing at the girth of the rope it would take him a long while to cut through and while he hoped he could untie himself there was no knot, the loops around his ankles and wrists constricting slightly but never showing an end.

 

There was no way for him to get out of his bonds unless he could find something to cut them with. Checking the room for any kind of weapon Sam noticed a nice lamp he could have broken if it was but a few feet closer, but sadly the only things within reach were solid and while he thought about trying to bust the headboard and use the wooden fragments, something told him he would find himself unable to break it as well.

 

Closing his eyes, Sam leaned his head back against the pillow where it had been resting before he took in the room and tried to think. The last thing he remembered was going after Gabe, though it killed him to hunt down the man he was interested in there was nothing for it. When Sam had seen Dean standing there at the bottom of the stairs holding his own stake with Gabe holding his hand up, not defending himself, Sam couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he could talk his brother down.

 

Gabe had said something then, about not hurting him before everything went black. Jerking in his bonds even knowing it wouldn’t do any good, Sam fought back the urge to scream. Gabe had _kidnapped_ him! Grunting, Sam sat up and looked down at himself, now that he was looking at his clothing instead of the room Sam noticed he wasn’t in the clothes he had been hunting in. Instead of his jeans and flannel he was in a loose shirt and jogging pants. His feet weren’t even covered, instead he could see his toes which caused him to have a flash of anger.

 

Not only had Gabe kidnapped him and tied him down, he had redressed him as well. When this was over he was going to make certain the trickster was impaled by a damn stake. For what Sam guessed to be an hour he laid there, while he could sit up Sam didn’t see much of a point. It wasn’t until he heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps coming closer to the door that he had to make the choice between sitting up or remaining on his back.

 

Before the doorknob turned Sam was sitting up, his head turned toward the door and his eyes fixed in a heated glare. If he was going to be used in some kind of sacrifice or ritual, he was damn-sure going to make certain Gabe knew he wanted no part of it. While he wasn’t surprised, Sam did feel saddened when his most recent crush came through the door. A part of him wanted to hope that Gabe wouldn’t do this, that there was a logical explanation to the people who died at the college and Gabe was still the janitor Sam had wanted to get to know.

 

There was no mistaking it now, no matter why he killed those people, there was no forgiving the monster who kidnapped him. The sheepish smile Gabe wore did nothing to calm Sam down from where he was fuming on the bed. Once Gabe seemed to notice the hostility, Sam watched as Gabe hesitated for a second his hand on the doorway before steeling himself and stepping into the room. Gabe didn’t come in far, still out of reach if Sam wanted to try and harm him, but it was enough to make Sam both furious and slightly scared.

 

“So ummm… this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said we should meet up later Kiddo, but desperate times and all that yeah?” asked Gabe, his eyes downcast while he spoke. Sam wanted to believe this hadn’t been a part of some plan but the ropes binding his wrists and ankles proved otherwise. Not giving Gabe a response, Sam continued to glare at the being who flinched slightly under the look before speaking again.

 

“Listen, I get that you must be royally pissed right now, and rightfully so… but I want you to know that I’m not going to hurt you. The ropes are so you don’t go off on your own, I have no doubt that you would have tried everything you could think of to get away if you could move and I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

Sam snorted at the statement which caused Gabe to look up and his lips turned into a frown before he shook his head. “This isn’t meant to be harmful, I mean only to keep you safe. Anything you want within reason I can snap up for you.” As if to prove his point Gabriel snapped his fingers and a laptop and television appeared in the room, the remote ending up beside Sam while the laptop was neatly on the nightstand.

 

“Once I’m out of the room I’ll get rid of those ropes so you can move around but for now is there anything else I can get you to make this a bit more comfortable?” Sam looked around the room for a moment before answering Gabriel, while he wanted to spit in the monster’s face fact was there was something missing the creature might not have thought of.

 

“Where exactly am I supposed to use the bathroom if you won’t let me out of the room?” Gabe blinked at the question before snapping his fingers and another door appeared. Looking at the man Sm noticed that Gabe seemed to look a bit sheepish by the request before shrugging his shoulders again. “Sorry, not something I have to do, bathroom is fully socked and functional. Anything else before I head out for a bit?”

 

Shaking his head, Sam was about to say something sarcastic when his stomach growled his answer. Gabe took the queue and snapped his fingers again, another table appearing in the room which had an assortment of different finger foods on it. “I don’t know how humans react to the way I travel so you might want to eat light for the next day or so. If you need anything just ring the bell and consider me your personal room service.”

 

Sam didn’t get a chance to say anything as Gabe was gone the door glowing for a second before it faded leaving Sam alone. Looking at his wrists and ankles Sam was surprised the ropes were no longer there though there was a new bell on the nightstand. Getting up, Sam decided to test some of the food before he explored the rooms a bit more, he wasn’t going to give up trying to escape but so far Gabe hadn’t done anything to outright harm him when he very well could have.

 

It didn’t change facts though, once he could Sam was escaping, even if he had to stake the god to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of torture, Kidnapping,

Watching Sam from afar was tiring. Gabriel had known, accepted even, that this wouldn’t be a fun trick, and he was going to end up regretting what he planned to do. It didn’t stop him from following through on his plans, but it did make watching Sam even more horrible. Gabriel had tried giving the hunter everything he could to make this bearable for him, games, Netflix it was all there easily at his fingertips. Gabriel even made sure to keep food and drinks handy for the man to indulge in. Still Gabriel could see Sam slipping into a depression, his posture screaming for help.

 

When he snuck off to see how Dean was doing, Gabriel noticed the older hunter wasn’t doing much better. For the first few weeks Dean was a man on a mission, one to track down and kill whatever had his brother. But as the weeks went on Dean started to lose hope, and Gabriel noticed the empty bottles around the room Dean was calling his own. Something had to give. Gabriel wasn’t about to let Sam out of his care, but he was willing to make some allowances.

 

With a snap Gabriel brought a new cell phone into existence and placed it in his pocket. It wasn’t much but hopefully it would help until he could find something else. Knocking on the door to Sam’s room, Gabriel waited until he heard the soft command to enter before he opened the door. While he had snapped things into Sam’s room for him it had been a while since he had last visited Sam. It hurt too much. Opening the door, Gabriel made his way inside, surprised Sam remained on the bed with the laptop on his knee while he came in. Gabriel was half-expecting an escape attempt the second he opened the door.

 

“Is this the part where you tell me what my new confinement duties are? Or are you just here to gloat?”

 

The sharp remark from Sam made Gabriel wince before plastering on a fake smile. While Sam may be smart enough to know he couldn’t escape by force he sure as hell wasn’t going to make things easy on Gabe. “I came to check on you, see how you are and if there is anything I can get for you?” asked Gabriel his voice nearly hesitant instead of the typical confidence he portrayed. Sam snorted, his gaze locking with Gabriel’s while he spoke.

 

“Unless you’re here to set me free you can shove whatever else you have to offer up your ass. I’m not playing along with whatever trick you’re trying to pull and I sure as hell am not going to make this easy for you. Whatever end game you have in sight? It’s not going to work. I _will_ get out of here and when I do I’m going to shove a stake through you.”

 

Gabriel tried to brush the threat aside, but it hurt to know the one person in all of creation who was supposed to love him was willing to kill him. Gabriel knew it was his own fault, this should never have happened, he should have come clean to Sam, should have sat him down and explained everything so that Sam would have a say in what happened. Now it was too late, not only had he made his call, one he couldn’t go back on, but Sam hated him. What was worse was Gabriel couldn’t even let Sam go and just be done with it, leave to lick his wounds so to speak.

 

He was in this now, and even if Sam didn’t realize it Gabriel was tied to his soul. There was no way he could let the man go back to what Hell had in store for him, what _Heaven_ had in store for him. Gabriel needed to stay close, to keep Sam with him as often as possible and the only way he knew to make certain Sam didn’t have any contact with those trying to end the world was for him to take Sam away from it all. Sighing heavily, Gabriel tried to reason with the man who had every right to be pissed.

 

“I get it Kiddo, I know you don’t want to be here and if I could think of another way I would. But for now, I hope this helps.” With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel gave Sam the cell phone, which caused Sam to look at the device surprised. “It’s not the same as seeing him but I figure you might wanna talk to your brother, tell him what’s up and all that. You should let him know a few facts though before he gets any crazy ideas in that head of his. First, I have no intentions of hurting you Sam, I haven’t yet and I don’t plan on it.”

 

Seeing how Sam frowned but didn’t contradict him, Gabriel continued. “You should also know that this place? It’s outside Earth in my own little pock-dimension. It’s warded against everything and anything, so even if he wanted to try and bust you out with all of Hell behind him, he wouldn’t be able to. There are only two people right now with access, you and me and unless I want someone here they can’t get find us.”

 

“So what you want me to tell him to give up?” asked Sam firmly, his glare only narrowing farther. Gabriel shook his head, leaning against the wall to cross his arms over his chest. “Not saying that at all, if he can think of a way I haven’t to get you out all the power to him. Chances are though that he’s going to go with what he thinks will work just like your daddy did and end up with a contract containing more loops than a roller coaster. So unless he’s secretly a lawyer who can read that kind of fine print I would suggest him finding a way that doesn’t end up with him being gang-raped by a bunch of black-eyed bastards.”

 

Nodding toward the phone Gabriel continued. “Until I figure something else out use the phone and if you need anything let me know.” Opening the door, Gabriel left the room before he could say or do anything else. It was going to be hard, keeping Sam like this but he couldn’t think of any other way. Lost in his own thoughts, Gabriel missed the look Sam threw him as he left, his brows pulled together while he glanced between Gabe and the phone in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Once Gabe had left the room, Sam unlocked the phone and dialled the number he had long-since memorized. While they had changed phones from time to time there were a few numbers they made certain were always connected. It didn’t take long for there to be an answer on the phone, if it was from their emergency line it was from someone who was in trouble and needed their help.

 

“This is Dean.”

 

Hearing his brother’s voice, Sam couldn’t speak for a second until Dean spoke ‘Hello’ into the phone. Clutching the phone with one hand the other fisted in his lap, Sam spoke up before Dean would disconnect the line.

 

“Dean.”

 

Nothing more was said for a second as Dean, sucked in a breath. While he couldn’t see his brother, Sam knew the expression on the other’s face. It was the same as Dean always wore when he saw Sam after having a scare, relief and love all wrapped into one. “God it’s good to hear you, how did you get free? Where are you and I’ll come meet you?” asked Dean in a rush. While Dean couldn’t see it, Sam shook his head, eyes darting around the room before he spoke, his tone soft but not as defeated as it had been merely moment ago.

 

“I’m still with him, Dean. I don’t know what he wants but Gabe hasn’t let me go and I have a feeling trying to escape would do more harm than good. He has me in a bedroom, snaps up food and water and some movies to entertain me from time to time, but I’m not getting free any time soon.”

 

It hurt to speak the words he had known for a while were true. Sam had tested every ward he could think of to try and keep Gabe out or get himself thrown out of the room but nothing had worked. The laptop Gabe had given him was weird; he could surf the web but couldn’t outreach to actual people, making it all but useless in trying to find someone with any idea on what he could try. Dean’s voice was raised slightly over the phone, letting Sam know how pissed his brother was.

 

“What is he doing to you Sammy? We’ll find a way; Bobby and I have been cracking open every book and contact either of us has. It won’t be long, and something will give, someone has to be able to find you somehow, I mean even if it’s another god or something someone should be able to overpower this guy.”

 

It was the ‘or something’ that made a shiver go down Sam’s spine. He knew exactly what Dean was thinking of, and while he didn’t want to agree to anything the trickster told him right then, Sam wasn’t about to let his brother sell his soul on a useless deal. “It won’t work, Dean. Whatever you’re thinking won’t work. Gabe says this isn’t even on Earth anymore, that we’re in some kind of dimension he snapped up. I have a feeling if someone besides him tries to come in they would get blasted and fried, human or not.”

 

“I can’t just give up Sam.” Dean’s tone was so defeated, though there was a touch of anger in his voice. Leaning back on the bed, Sam sighed heavily. “I’m not asking you to give up Dean, I’m asking you to use your head. If you can pull me out, good do it, but I think our best bet right now is trying to do this _ourselves_. Gods aren’t known for keeping interest in a human for long, I’m sure once he gets bored he’ll let me go. He’s not hurting me Dean, not demanding anything; and from as far as I can tell he doesn’t want to keep me here as much as I don’t want to be here… there’s something else happening and I don’t want you going off and getting yourself hurt for nothing.”

 

There was silence on the phone for a second, but after a short pause Sam heard Dean sighing. “Yeah okay Sammy, but you better call at least once a day, you hear me?” Sam smiled though Dean couldn’t see it. “Yeah, I hear you, I’ll even set a reminder and everything. Just… be careful, yeah? I’m not there to have your back so if you’re in over your head call someone.”

 

Sam could practically see Dean rolling his eyes. “Yes Mom, just call this phone when you do.” It didn’t take long for Sam to hang up afterwards, saying his goodbyes without actually saying it. Once the line was disconnected, Sam looked at the phone again before dialling out a new number. “This better be good.” Smiling at the gruff voice on the other line, Sam didn’t hesitate to speak. “Oh, it is.”

 

“Sam?” questioned Bobby before he continued. “It’s damn good to hear from ya boy. Your brother is just about driving me off the deep end askin’ if I heard from ya’ yet.” Shaking his head, Sam explained how things were with Gabe and that he had already called Dean. Unlike Dean, Bobby didn’t question what they should be doing and agreed to let Sam handle his end as much as he could before forcing a promise for Sam to call every few days if he could so they knew of any changes.

 

By the time he was done speaking to Bobby it was close to dinner, Sam’s stomach gave a rumble before there was a knock on the door. Unlike the last time Gabe had come in, Sam wasn’t glaring at the trickster instead he eyed up the food the man was carrying. They had managed to stay away from each other for the most part, even when Gabe came into the room he stayed back out of arms reach, but this time Gabe walked inside and held the plate of food out for Sam to take.

 

Slowly Sam moved his arms to accept the tray, the gesture causing Gabe to smile ever so slightly. For a second Sam wished he could see the man smile more. It had been pushed down forcibly with their new situation, but Sam couldn’t deny that he liked Gabe’s smile, had since they first met. “Thank you for the phone, it was nice being able to talk to my family again.” Having set the tray on his lap, Sam looked at Gabe who seemed surprised by the thanks.

 

“You’re welcome, if you can think of anything else you want just let me know… I’m seriously not trying to hurt you Sam.” While he didn’t want to Sam was starting to believe what Gabe was saying. Gabe hadn’t done anything to hurt him, hadn’t tried to push for anything or force whatever it was that he wanted. Tricksters were powerful, and while Sam knew they had their own moral code, if Gabe really wanted something from him he could have snapped his fingers and had it.

 

“I could read, you know to pass the time? I haven’t read recreationally for a while… maybe some fantasy?” Gabe seemed to brighten up at the suggestion, and with a snap of his fingers Sam found one of the previously bare walls lined with bookshelves. As Gabe turned to Sam, there was a bright smile on his face while he spoke. “A little bit of everything, I forgot to mention the phone will stay charged just like the laptop. Anything you want Kiddo, you just have to ask.”

 

“Except my freedom,” spoke Sam with a tinge to his voice even he couldn’t place. The smile Gabe had on his face left in the blink of an eye, instead it was replaced with a slight frown. While he didn’t want to sympathize with his captor it was hard when Gabe looked at Sam like he just kicked his puppy.

 

“Yeah, except that. I should go, just holler if you need anything.” Gabe left the room before Sam could respond, not that he knew what he would say. Instead Sam found himself in an empty room, suddenly the books he had asked for didn’t seem as appealing as they had only moments before. When his next meal appeared without the blond, Sam sighed heavily before eating. Something had to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

**Chapter 8**

 

 

 

While he didn’t think giving Sam a phone would solve all their problems, Gabriel was hurt by the way Sam was acting toward him. It wasn’t anything different than he had been before, but somehow Gabriel had convinced himself that by giving Sam time he would come around and understand what Gabriel was trying to do. By the end of the next week after Sam asked for his books however Gabriel didn’t know what else he could do to help. They were soulmates, Dad had made them for each other surely Sam could feel the connection just as strongly as he did?

 

The only thing that changed was Sam was a bit more willing to make requests; even small ones, for different food or the one night Sam wanted to see what the hype was about some game he seen. That one Gabriel had been tempted to ask he could join the man, the only thing that stopped him from opening his mouth was the slight glare Sam sent his way. No Sam was willing to put up with having Gabriel in the same room with him for too long, but he was at least willing to speak with Gabriel when he needed something… that was something right?

 

With a long-drawn-out sigh, Gabriel stood at the end of the hallway which lead to Sam’s door. There wasn’t much more he could do to try and make Sam’s stay as comfortable as possible. He couldn’t let Sam go, while originally it had been to buy some time to figure out a way to take Sam of the playing field, it had done nothing more than alienate the man from him. If he let Sam out now his soulmate was going to run and refuse to see him again, and Gabriel couldn’t blame him. Stepping away from the hallway Gabriel made his way through the kitchen to grab a slice of chocolate cake he had prepared earlier.

 

Sitting down Gabriel wondered just how long he could keep this up. If Sam wasn’t happy speaking with Dean, the next step he could think of was to bring the older brother to his house. Dean Winchester would not be the captive Sam was. Having been keeping an eye on Dean to make certain he was okay for Sam’s sake, Gabriel noticed that Dean was a lot like himself, and having been taken hostage before Gabriel knew exactly how Dean would react. No, it was better to stick with Sam and hope for the best, that Sam would soften toward him slightly with time. Once he was done of his cake, Gabriel looked around the room and was inspired with an idea.

 

While he couldn’t let Sam out of this dimension he could at least let the man out of the room. Originally, Gabriel had kept Sam in his own bedroom so he would grow comfortable, having a place to call his own in this mess. Now Gabriel wondered if maybe a change of scenery would do Sam some good. Going from room to room, Gabriel was careful to inspect each room thoroughly and to remove anything which could be harmful to a human. It took over an hour however once he was done, Gabriel made is way to Sam’s door and knocked. Hearing a shout to come in, Gabriel opened the door and shuffled his way inside as he typically did.

 

This time instead of shutting the door behind him, Gabriel left it opened which he knew Sam spotted as the taller man glanced at the open door before focusing on Gabriel. For a second Gabriel wondered if Sam was going to try and make a run for it, physically Gabriel didn’t look like much, and if he were human Sam would have been able to overpower him easily. Instead of making a run for the door, Sam leaned back against the headboard and raised an eyebrow in Gabriel’s direction, closing the book he had been reading after marking his page.

 

“A Brief History of Time? I should have pegged you for a Hawking-man.” Though the words were said with a smirk it soon faded as Sam glared at Gabriel. Even though he now expected the response it didn’t stop hurting knowing that Sam hated him, if anything it make it worse each time. “What do you want Gabe?” asked Sam his voice irritated if nothing else. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, hooking a foot on the slightly opened door and kicking it open.

 

“I figured now that I have the place cleaned up a bit, and human-proof you might want to have a tour? I could show you around?” The offer was all Gabriel could come up with but the suspicion on Sam’s face cut into him just the same. “You don’t need to come with me if you don’t want to Kiddo, but you’re free to use the rest of the house as you see fit. I should give you a heads up though, you can’t leave the property. I wasn’t trying to pull your leg about this no longer being on Earth, it may seem like there’s more out there but if you step over the line you end up right back where you started.”

 

Sam hesitated before moving his book onto the nightstand and standing. Gabriel didn’t move for a second, watching as Sam stretched to his full height, how had he forgotten how tall the other man was? While he had seen Sam since he came to be with Gabriel it was always with Sam sitting or laying down, never while standing. Walking through the doorway, Gabriel paused once he was on the other side and turned his head back to catch Sam’s eyes. “I should probably mention that while I get you’re probably not going to listen, killing me with a stake wont work. You’re welcome to try, but all it’s going to do is piss me off.”

 

“Now,” Gabriel spoke again, waiving his hand toward the hallway. “Shall we?” Sam was quick to follow behind Gabriel though he didn’t speak, instead Sam remained silent as Gabriel gave him a tour. The place wasn’t much, a simple single level house where he could relax for a bit. Gabriel had other homes, ones he would show off when he felt the urge, but this one had been the only one Gabriel had thought of when he took Sam. It was safer than anywhere else in the world, created with a combination of his grace and pagan magic.

 

Wards covered every square inch of the place, so neatly packed together it created the very foundation of the dimension. Staying out of Heaven’s radar had caused Gabriel to learn every trick he could on remaining underground, of being unreachable even to those with his same power level. There were only two beings who could reach him here, and both had stopped caring about Earth a long time ago.

 

“So this is the house I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life in?” asked Sam. His voice wasn’t as harsh as Gabriel was expecting but it wasn’t exactly friendly, almost resigned. Glancing at the hunter, Gabriel nodded slightly while leaning against the counter of the kitchen where he had been showing Sam where everything was. “I suppose so; if you need something, a pool or what have you same rules apply just ask and I can make it happen.”

 

Instead of answering or making a remark, Sam nodded his head. Gabriel waited for Sam to say something, half expecting the man to make another plea for his freedom when instead Sam turned and left the room. Hearing the door to Sam’s room shut, Gabriel sighed. He would give Sam time and hopefully they could at least learn to live with each other if nothing else, maybe Sam would warm up to him eventually… and maybe Dad would bring back unicorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Beauty and the Beast feels.

**Chapter 9**

 

Things seemed to progress better than Gabriel thought they would after Sam was allowed outside his room. While at first Sam had been content to remain inside the bedroom he called a prison, after a few days Gabriel caught the man wondering around the house. For a while Gabriel kept to the shadows or used his grace to watch the place while Sam went from room to room, not wanting to scare Sam back into seclusion. Like he expected, Sam did try to escape a few times, but Gabriel hadn’t been lying, the second Sam left the edge of his dimension he was right back where he started.

 

Surprisingly it was Sam who sought him out. Gabriel had been in his bedroom at the time, watching a recent obsession of his when there was a knock on his door. With a snap Gabriel opened the door to let Sam in, the taller man standing almost nervously in the doorway while Gabriel remained on his bed, a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Turning his attention to Sam, Gabriel hit pause on the remote before speaking. “What can I do for you Samson?”

 

Scrunching his nose for a second at the name, Sam shook it off before speaking. “You mentioned earlier that you could make additions to the house… I could really use an area to work out in. Maybe a gym?” This time it was Gabriel who was making a disgusted face before he snapped his fingers and brought the requested area into existence. “There you go, it’s out by the yard; put in a pool and hot tub for you as well to relax in once you’re done your work out.” The way Gabriel said the last but was with a slight upturn of his lip letting Sam know exactly what Gabriel thought of doing such a thing.

 

Unable to help himself, Sam laughed at Gabriel’s reaction. Surprised but pleased with the sound, Gabriel tried to remember the last time he heard Sam laugh. It was something he wished he could record, though Gabriel doubted it would do the sound justice. “Sorry,” apologized Sam, a grin still on his face while he spoke. “But you just reminded me of Dean right there, he always thought I was crazy for wanting to work out.” Gabriel nodded his head. “Because you are. I’m loving the end result, but I’ll take binge-watching a TV series over getting in shape any day.”

 

Sam seemed to contemplate something before taking a step into the room, leaning up against the doorway and crossing his arms over his chest. “Can you even do that? Change your body type I mean?” Sam asked with a slight gleam in his eye. Gabriel turned fully on the bed, sitting up so he was sitting with his legs crossed and a hand on each knee. “Not really, I mean I could create an illusion, make myself appear different but under it all would be this form. Why you don’t like me looking like this?”

 

A blush started to form on Sam’s cheeks. It wasn’t every deep, but it was enough for Gabriel. Sam did like his form, and it sent a thrill through Gabriel to realize the fact that his soulmate found him attractive. Coughing into his hand, Sam mentioned how he wanted to check out the new area before leaving the room. Gabriel didn’t try to stop him, though once Sam was gone Gabriel did lean back and wonder if maybe he should come out of his room and interact more with the man.

 

The next day Gabriel was in the kitchen when Sam woke up, and though Sam did pause in the doorway for a moment the hunter eventually sat down and ate the meal Gabriel prepared for him. Slowly Gabriel went about his day and casually would find himself spending time with Sam. It was slow, Sam not wanting to interact with his captor, but Sam wasn’t one to pass up a chance to learn more and Gabriel was a fountain of knowledge. It started with questions about Gabriel’s abilities which somehow ended up on a conversation about history, which then turned into a question and answer session on key events.

 

Somehow Gabriel managed to weasel little bits of information from Sam as well; what he liked to do with his spare time, where he would like to go if he could travel, what was his favourite book, movie, colour. Gabriel wanted to know everything about the man and so long as he answered Sam’s questions it seemed Sam was willing to answer Gabriel’s. They never ventured into talking about the situation they found themselves in, while Sam would sometimes get a sad look in his eye when he was gazing out the window Gabriel was always quick to distract him.

 

Days turned into weeks, and Gabriel found himself slowly building hope that this might actually work. Sam was laughing with him now, seeking Gabriel out when he wanted to talk or wanted to show Gabriel something he had found either online or with whatever he was reading. It wasn’t the romance Gabriel had originally hoped for, but it was something, and Gabriel would take it. Sitting down in the library Sam had requested, Gabriel looked over to Sam from where he had been reading his book.

 

Instead of seeing the other man immersed in the pages, Sam was looking blankly ahead a forlorn look on his face. “Sam?” questioned Gabriel, leaning forward a bit to get even that much closer to the man. His voice seemed to snap Sam out of whatever he had been thinking as he jerked in Gabriel’s direction. “Sorry,” responded Sam answering Gabriel’s question before he could ask. “I was just thinking about Dean, wondering what he was up to. He’s working a hunt right now and will call once he’s done, but I can’t help but worry, you know?”

 

While Gabriel had been close to his siblings once, having loved spending time with the fledglings once upon a time, he couldn’t say he had ever worried about them like Sam obviously did. “I could bring him here if you want,” offered Gabriel trying to help thought it was not lost on him how Sam tensed at the suggestion. “There’s nothing he could hunt here Sam, he would be safe if you wished it.”

 

Sam was quick to shake his head. "So he can be trapped too? This may be nicer than I expected but it is no more than a cage Gabe. No, I don’t want you to trap my brother… isn’t it enough that you’ve taken me?”

 

It hurt. Having thought they were getting somewhere, that they were starting to get along it hurt to know Sam considered this nothing more than a cage. Rising from the chair, Gabriel left the room and made his way to his bedroom. The second the door was closed, Gabriel let the tears which had been building escape. He was never going to be anything more than a captor to Sam, never. There was too much between them and while Gabriel had thought they were at least friends now it was obvious how Sam felt.

 

Burring himself under the blankets, Gabriel held his pillow close to his chest while he allowed the sobs to tear through him. His soulmate hated him, and he had only himself to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter because watching Infinity Wars killed me inside and I need to tell you all to watch that movie NOW! ~Bring tissues they're softer than napkins.

**Chapter 10**

 

 

 

“I just don’t know what else to do Dean, I mean I thought he was going to take you here too!” Sam had thought about not mentioning it to Dean, he knew his brother was willing to do anything at this point, so they could see each other again and if Gabe could snap Dean there the older Winchester wouldn’t have thought twice about it. Sam however was not willing to take that risk, while he knew Bobby would never stop looking for them it was easy for Sam to tell Dean being around was the only thing keeping Bobby going. Bobby may not have sired them but having Sam missing was like having his son ripped away from him and with each passing phone call Sam could hear a bit more desperation in the older hunter’s voice.

 

“I still don’t get it Sammy, I mean sure if he wanted to try and convince you he wasn’t a monster or some shit I would get it, you guys were flirting up a storm back at the college. This though? I mean what is his end game? You’ve been telling me everything right? He hasn’t done anything to you, and gives you everything you ask?”

 

Nodding his head while he spoke, Sam couldn’t help but think back to every time he had seen Gabe. He hadn’t held anything back from Dean, having wanted Dean’s input on what was going on. “I don't know what to think anymore Dean, I mean he hasn't tried anything besides keeping me here I would have thought he was trying to get to know me.” There was a loud sigh on the other end of the line before Dean spoke. “Maybe he is, listen Sammy from what Bobby and I can find out which isn’t much by the way, the guy should have done something by now. Tricksters are all about showing assholes lessons and just deserts, but he hasn't been trying to teach you anything as far as I can tell… I think you’re going to have to ask him.”

 

Running a hand through his hair, Sam knew Dean was right, but there was just one problem. “I haven't seen him in a couple days, I mean normally we run into each other frequently but since he offered to bring you here I haven't seen him once.” What Sam didn't tell Dean was the look of Gabe’s face as he had fled the room, Gabe had looked like Sam had struck him. While he didn't want to Sam was battling with himself on the guilt for putting that expression on Gabe’s face. It wasn’t like he had been lying, this was a lovely place but a cage none the less, and Gabe had to know that.

 

“Well you’re going to have to do something or else this is going to be the rest of your life, I gotta go there’s a call coming in the other phone I’m waiting for.” Just like that Dean hung up the phone and Sam was alone again. It was getting more and more depressing knowing that while Dean was trying his best Sam had to sit back and hear about hunts he should have been on. Even with his new equipment and area he could work out in it wasn't enough, Sam needed to do something, to be out there and hunting with Dean. It may not have been what Sam wanted even the year before, but after spending his time on the road with just Dean, Sam couldn’t say he hated hunting anymore.

 

Rising from the bed where he had been talking to Dean, Sam put the phone on the nightstand and started to look for his missing jailer. It didn’t take long for Sam to realize Gabe didn’t want to be found, he wasn’t anywhere Sam had though the other being would be including the hot tub Gabe had taken a liking to most days. Once the house was searched and Sam still was unable to find Gabe, he looked to the one door he hadn’t tried. While Sam had gone to Gabe’s bedroom before he tried to avoid the area. Since Sam was given access to the house Gabe was careful to avoid his room as well, an unspoken truce between the two to have their own space.

 

Lifting his hand to the door, Sam knocked and waited for an answer. There was what seemed to be a snuffle from behind the door before Gabe called out to him. “What do you need Sam?” No nickname, no permission to open the door. There was however something to Gabe’s tone, it was sad. Not bothering to ask, Sam twisted the knob, surprised when the door opened. Stepping inside once he could, Sam looked to the bed where Gabe was sitting. The trickster looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

 

Gabe’s eyes were bloodshot, large circles were forming under he eyes, and his hair was a mess. There was a bottle of what Sam knew to be mead beside Gabe, a tumbler already empty beside the bed. It was the worst condition Sam had seen Gabe in and something felt wrong about the picture. This wasn’t the same guy who tried to make Sam smile, who spent all day going through Lord of the Rings with him because Sam was feeling a bit down. Gabe was meant to smile.

 

“Did I forget to stock the kitchen? What are you in the mood for and I’ll snap it up.” Sam didn’t say anything though he did shut the door behind him and made his way to the bed. This was unfamiliar territory, but if he didn’t do something Sam was certain Gabe would remain sitting alone in the dark. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Sam observed to Gabe who was looking at anything but Sam. “Gabe, talk to me…” able to finally catch Gabe’s eyes, Sam tried to offer the man a soft smile of encouragement only for Gabe to look down again at the blankets.

 

“Gabe… why am I here?” asked Sam, his voice barely a whisper while he spoke. For his part, Gabe kept his head down while he answered. “I don’t know, you haven’t told me what you need yet.” Sam shook his head and leaned a bit more toward the man, making Gabe look up. “No, why am I here, with you in this house? Why did you feel the need to kidnap me in the first place? I would understand if this was a trick, but it’s not, and while you could do anything you wanted to me you haven’t even attempted harming me. So why am I here?”

 

There was moment of silence, and Sam wasn’t certain Gabe was going to answer when the man sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping. “I didn’t know what else to do. I mean, I knew it was stupid, but I needed more time to try and figure out how to protect you and I thought… I thought maybe I could use the time to get to know you.” Sam was silent while Gabe continued, his voice rising slightly. “I know you’ll never forgive me for it, but I don’t know how else to keep you safe. You might not have noticed but you seem to have a target on your back and you don’t even know who’s aiming for you. I do, and that level of power trying to take you out? You’re only human Sam, and I needed to keep you safe.”

 

“But why? Why would you care about if I was killed or not?” Gabe’s body stilled then, Sam watched as Gabe took a deep breath before he spoke. “Because I felt it… I… you’re my soulmate. You’re the one person, the one being in all existence who was made just for me… and I couldn’t let you get hurt Sam, I _can’t_ let you get hurt. So I brought you here, there’s nothing and no one who can access this place, it’s sealed better than anything you could imagine. I just want to keep you safe, Sam.”

 

The thought of having a soulmate caused Sam to suck in a breath. While Gabe wasn’t looking at him, Sam had come to learn Gabe wouldn’t lie to him and in a weird way it made sense. “We’re soulmates… and you’re sure of this?” Gabe nodded, lifting his head enough to look at Sam. “Yeah, trust me I was shocked as well. I mean I never thought I would have one, you know? I’m _old_ Sam. Older than you can really comprehend, I thought if I was ever given a soulmate it would have been ages ago… that I just didn’t have one. And for it to be you? Not only a hunter but a favourite to a prince of hell? Yeah, I wasn’t expecting it either, but it doesn’t change the fact that we are soulmates and I wasn’t going to let some yellow-eyed daddy’s boy get to you.”

 

Ignoring the fact that Gabe seemed to know something about the demon his family had been hunting, Sam focused on what Gabe was trying to tell him. He was still pissed, Sam didn’t think he would ever not be angry while being held against his will, but he could understand where Gabe was coming from. If he had known someone was in danger, someone who was his soulmate Sam probably would have panicked too. It didn’t change facts, and Sam still wanted his freedom, but he could at least understand where Gabe was coming from.

 

“I need to think,” spoke Sam softly. Gabe continued to stare at Sam for a moment and Sam was once again reminded of the condition Gabe was in. “You gave me a lot to think about… and we need to talk, but I need some time to process. Will you come out for a bit, maybe we can watch a movie and in a couple days we can discuss this… but I don’t want you in here like this Gabe, come out for a bit with me.”

 

It was an olive branch; one Sam was hesitant about offering before Gabe lit up and snapped his fingers to clean himself. As they made their way to the den to turn on the television and find something to watch Sam started to think. How was he supposed to grasp the concept of having Gabe for a soulmate? More importantly, what did it mean that he wasn’t disgusted by the idea, but hopeful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my favourite author followed me back on twitter and I'm so excited! Michaela Grey is known here on AO3 but what might not be known is that she has three books out! Which you can find on Amazon (and Dreamspinnerpress.com) https://www.amazon.com/s/ref=nb_sb_noss?url=search-alias%3Daps&field-keywords=michaela+grey and here --> https://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/books/searchresults?q=michaela+grey I HIGHLY recommend her book Broken Halo which started out as a fic before she edited the hell out of it for publishing! You might remember it as Buttons on a Coat!

**Chapter 11**

 

 

While he had been telling Dean everything that was happening with him while he was away, Sam couldn’t bring himself to explain to his brother why Gabe decided to take him. It wasn’t that he thought Dean would go off about it, if anything it would solidify Gabe wasn’t willing to hurt him. The problem was Sam didn’t know how he felt about it. Even days later, Sam didn’t know what to think about Gabe being his soulmate. He didn’t doubt the man, Gabe had been genuine wile explaining what happened, but Sam couldn’t tell if what he was feeling was because of Gabe or the situation.

 

Finally deciding to track down the trickster again, Sam made his way to the den where Gabe was sitting back watching television. Looking at the man, Sam hoped what he was starting to feel was real. It had been great; those moments he had been able to make himself forget he was here against his will, before Gabe suggested brining Dean into the fold. There had been times Sam was almost glad for the chance to get to know Gabe, to get to see how they would fit together.

 

They did fit together, if the situation had been different Sam could have seen himself falling for the man. Taking a seat on the couch Sam turned to Gabe, not surprised to see a smile on the other’s face. Gabe was always happy to see him, he seemed to light up as soon as he spotted Sam. Sam didn’t want to lose that. The second Gabe must have noticed Sam was finally there to talk, Gabe turned off the television and focused his attention on him. “So, you figure anything out Kiddo?”

 

Nodding his head, Sam squared his shoulders and straightened his back. “Yeah I have, you need to let me go Gabe.” There was surprise along with a flash of disappointment in Gabe’s expression before Sam continued. “I’m not just saying it because I want free, but you have to understand where I’m coming from. Right now, you are my only point of contact. If I want any kind of human contact I can only get it from you, and while I think I know what I’m feeling is real I don’t know how much is simply because you’re the only one I can be near right now.”

 

“What you’re feeling?” asked Gabe, his voice soft. “I,” began Sam, biting his bottom lip for a second. “I like spending time with you, I mean I think I do… and while it’s not exactly what I had in mind, I’m not running for the hills about you being my soulmate.” Seeing the hope in Gabe's features, Sam shook his head slightly. “But I’m not going to be able to be with you like this Gabe. I’m not trying to bargain my way out, it’s just simple facts. I could never be anything but pissed at the one holding me in a cell. I don’t think you mean me harm, and I get what you’re trying to do, but you need to let me go, Gabe.”

 

Gabe looked at Sam for a moment, and there was a long silence before he spoke, his body leaning forward so he could rest his head on his hands. “I know.” Taking a breath Gabe continued. “I know, Sam. I knew I couldn’t keep you when I first brought you here, that eventually something would have to give… but I don’t feel comfortable sending you out to the wolves either so we’re going to have to figure something out on that front.” Sam tried to fight down the joy that was slowly creeping in at being told he would be able to go back.

 

“Okay, you still haven’t really explained that… maybe if I knew a bit more I could help? And I think you called Yellow-Eyes a prince of Hell? What’s that about?” Gabriel glanced from Sam to the bookshelf. Standing Gabriel went to the shelf and pulled off a battered leather book he had been surprised Sam didn’t try to read. Instead of tossing the book as he was tempted to, Gabriel passed it to Sam, watching as Sam carefully took the book from him. “Gabe? What is this?” asked Sam, not opening the book but holding it on his lap.

 

“The book of Enoch. The original book. Here,” Gabe passed Sam a pair of glasses. Taking the object from Gabe, Sam scrunched his nose for a second. “Thank you…?” Sam half asked while staring down at the book in his lap. Gabe chuckled slightly. “I doubt you can read it without those, normally I would just translate the book, but the guy spent over three hundred years writing the damn thing, seems a bit disrespectful.”

 

Nodding his head, Sam looked up at Gabe for a moment. “Understandable and thank you… but you haven’t answered my question.” Gabe nodded toward the book. “It’s all in there, well most of it anyways. Enoch was a prophet, and he knew things that would scare even you… now I’m not saying everything is in there, but the important bits are. He liked to learn about demons and angels, was fascinated by them so inside will explain Azazel better than I can, it will explain why I need to protect you better than I could.”

 

Sam sighed before placing the book and glasses beside him on a small table, his gaze ever faltering from Gabe. “It still doesn’t solve our issue, Gabe-” Gabe didn’t let Sam continue, cutting him off. “Promise that you’ll take care of the book, alright? When I say it’s one of a kind I mean it.” Sam nodded and opened his mouth to speak again when Gabe continued. “And don’t let your brother have it, I don’t even want to guess at what he would do with it, probably burn it.”

 

“No, he doesn’t burn- wait Gabe?” asked Sam his eyes wide while he looked at Gabe who was now smiling sadly at Sam. “You’re going to have to make a few promises to me, ones I expect you to keep. If you’re in over your head you damn-well better call for me… and I’ll be checking in occasionally to make sure you’re okay, probably watch you while invisible to see how you’re doing. And no, Kiddo that is not negotiable.”

 

“You’re letting me go back?” Gabe nodded his head, biting his bottom lip for a second before he spoke again his voice hushed. “Yeah, I guess I am… I mean it’s not that I want you to leave, but you’re right. I can’t keep you locked up here and expect you to be anything but pissed when you see me, soulmate or not I have to let you live your life. Even-” Gabe swallowed slightly, looking down at his clasped hands over his lap. “Even if it doesn’t have me in it. I messed up big time, I know… but I’m still not about to let you leave without protection.”

 

There was a firmness to Gabe’s voice, letting Sam know that he wasn’t about to be moved on this. While Sam wanted to protest, if it meant being able to leave he was willing to put up with having a silent shadow. “When do I leave?” asked Sam, eager to go back to the real world. Gabe’s sad smile turned up slightly around the edge, and while Sam knew the other was hurt from Sam being too eager to leave he couldn’t take it back.

 

“I’ve been keeping the hours to match Ohio, how about you get some sleep and pack up what you want to take with you? You’re gonna need to think about where you want me to send you too Kiddo. I’ll meet you at eight in the kitchen.”

 

“Gabe…” Sam tried to reach out while Gabe was standing up but pulled his hand back at the look Gabe gave him. As Gabe made his way out of the room, Sam sighed before standing, carrying up the book and making his way to his bedroom. There was a duffel bag waiting for him on the bed, and Sam hated that he would have to pack it. He wanted to be free, but Sam had to admit that some of the house had grown on him. Epically the little blond trickster.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 

 

Sam had been expecting a variety of reactions from Gabe about him leaving in the morning. It kept him up most of the night after he was done packing, making certain to carefully wrap both the book and glasses before placing them in the duffel. What Sam hadn’t been expecting was for Gabe to simply send him to Dean. Waking to a shout of his name, Sam jerked on the bed, his eyes locking with Dean’s green ones. It didn’t take but a second for Dean to rush forward from where he had been laying down on the other bed, the one closest to the door. Reaching out, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and held the man. It wasn’t often they hugged, but apparently after being kidnapped for months was such an occasion.

 

Once Dean leaned back, Sam was met with a curious expression from Dean before the hunter was pulling back and making a dive for his bag. Sitting up, Sam had a pretty good idea what Dean wanted and couldn’t hold back a smile. As Dean came back and splashed some holy water at him, Sam laughed before offering his arm to his brother. “It’s me Dean, promise.” Getting nothing but a grunt in response before Dean pressed the silver knife against Sam’s skin. Seeing no reaction, Dean put the knife away before sitting on the opposite bed as Sam.

 

“I thought you were gone for good, what the hell happened?” asked Dean, his shoulders seeming to relax. It was then Sam took in the dark circles under Dean’s eyes and the way his skin hung ever so slightly. Dean hadn’t been sleeping, and judging by how he had lost weight, probably not eating as well. A flash of guilt ran through Sam, while he had been with Gabe he had eaten probably better than ever, and his sleep had been undisturbed by any nightmares. Whatever Gabe had done to him while he was there guarded his dreams and the boredom made Sam focus on his health, training on the equipment Gabe had made for him.

 

It didn’t seem like Dean had the same treatment. “Gabe let me go. He wasn’t doing it to hurt me, for some reason he thought keeping me on lock down would keep me safe.” Dean snorted, “yeah I can totally see some random freak wanting to keep you safe.” Sam sighed before throwing the blankets off and making his way to the duffle Gabe must have sent with him at the base of the bed. “It wasn’t like you’re thinking Dean, he didn’t hurt me… hell he could have kept me there, but he didn’t. I think Gabe was telling the truth, that he wanted to keep me safe and panicked. It’s not like he was trying to kill us at the college, I mean he offered to just leave town and leave us alone, didn’t he?”

 

There was a hesitation to Dean before the man nodded. “See? He wasn’t out to harm us when we were trying to kill him, I seriously doubt it’s on his agenda.” Dean raised an eyebrow at the defensive tone Sam was using but Sam sighed before he tried to explain. “What he did was wrong; you know it, I know it, hell even he knows it… but Gabe didn’t kidnap me with the intentions of hurting me.”

 

Dean waited a moment after Sam spoke, his eyebrow raised while he crossed his arms over his chest. Sam didn't want to admit that he knew exactly what Dean was thinking. Shaking his head, Sam tried to plea to his brother.

 

"I know what you're thinking Dean and it's not like that... I mean I get it, but he didn't do anything to me. I just... I got to know him while I was there. It wasn't just me being locked up in that room, once I was allowed out of it we talked. I got to know him, and the guy that I got to know? He wouldn't hurt me, Dean."

 

Dean rolled his eyes then, sighing. "If you got some kind of sympathy for the devil going on you’re gonna have to bury it Sammy. This guy messed you up, and I trust he didn't hurt you, but you and I both know there’s more than one way to break a man. So, we're going to calk this up to a monster's bad way of flirting and move on."

 

Sam wanted to agree with Dean, wanted to brush the whole thing aside and never mention it again. Gabe wasn't going to let him forget though, and if Sam was being honest with himself he didn't want to forget Gabe. "I don't think that's going to work with this Dean, honestly I don't want to. There's more than what I've told you..."

  
Dean groaned before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I mean it Dean, we can revisit this later but I'm not sweeping it under the rug." Opening the duffel Sam pulled out a change of clothes, carefully making sure the book and glasses were kept covered so Dean didn't see them. If Gabe made him promise Dean wouldn't touch the thing it was probably for a reason. "You can call up Bobby to find something to make sure my system is clear or whatever of anything Gabe might have given me, but I'm serious Dean he could have kept me there forever and he didn’t... that says something."

  
Not giving Dean time to argue, Sam went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. The second he was alone, Sam sighed before dropping his clean clothes on the small counter and stripping off the pajamas he had worn to bed. This wasn't what he had been expecting. Gabe had been certain to set a time for them to send Sam back, he was supposed to have been able to at least plan what their next move would be, how they would stay in contact. The last thing Sam had been expecting was to wake up in the same motel room as his brother.

 

Did Gabe send him away for good? Was this the trickster's way to cut all ties? Sam hoped not. While he did want at least a few days without Gabe around, Sam had no intentions of cutting Gabe out of his life. Sam just hoped he still had a choice in the matter. When Sam is done of his shower and is digging through the bag Gabe sent him, a smile crossed his face at the cell phone he had been using along with a charger.

  
Taking the cell phone Sam unlocked the screen and couldn't hold back a relieved grin as he read the new message inside. Thankfully Dean had left to presumably get coffee and breakfast while Sam was in the shower. Not replying to the message, Sam slipped the phone in his pocket to think about a reply later, the message easing the sense of abandonment that had been forming.

 

_'Hey Samsquatch, figured I'd at least leave you a message. Found your brother and dropped you off since I suck at goodbyes. I'll be watching so make sure to keep your perky ass out of the fire... and if you do find yourself in hot water give me a shout and I'll be there.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^_^ It's Sammy's birthday! To celebrate I decided to update a bit early... Also please note that the rating has changed from E to M as while I think the whole being-held-captive can mess with your mind there may actually be no smut in this story I have yet to decide. If so it will be the last chapter or 'bonus' chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: Genderswap/Gabriel using his illusions to appear as a woman

**Chapter 13**

 

 

Keeping away from Sam was slowly killing him. While Gabriel had thought it would be easier over time, the longer he was away from Sam the harder it became. Watching Sam hunt was probably the hardest, when the tall man was up against something and Gabriel was helpless to do anything but watch. Thankfully, Dean seemed to have Sam's back and between the two of them they didn't seem to have too much trouble taking out whatever they were hunting.

 

It didn't make it any easier though.

 

The only thing Gabriel wouldn't budge on was helping Sam sleep. When left alone, every night Sam would toss and turn with nightmares until Gabriel showed up and soothed them away. It had been the same when Sam had been at the house, while he tried to give Sam his privacy Gabriel had allowed his grace to go through the door and sooth the man through the night. Standing beside Sam, Gabriel observed Sam’s sleeping form.

 

Sam was happier than Gabriel remembered him being at the house, his body holding a slight glow which had been missing while Gabriel held him. It hurt slightly, though Gabriel did understand where Sam was coming from. Sam was able to do as he wanted, and apparently what he wanted was to help people in any way he could. While he had run into hunters before, Gabriel had never put any thought to how they lived their daily lives.

 

It was a thankless job, one with very few perks and all kinds of setbacks. Not only did they have to rely on scams and gambling to make ends meat, but the people they saved either didn't know what they were doing or in some cases thought the hunter was the one killing in the first place. Gabriel could also see how restless Sam had been where he couldn't before, a gym would never be enough for Sam, he needed to be out there among people and doing something not sitting around reading.

 

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel left the motel room shortly before Sam woke. Going back to the house Gabriel tried to think of anything he could do to see how much damage keeping Sam captive had really done. While Sam didn't message him back after his goodbye letter, Gabriel hadn't been expecting him to. Sam would need time, and more importantly he would need space. Texting him wouldn't work, nor would showing up without warning the man beforehand.

 

Keeping himself invisible, Gabriel continued to watch over Sam periodically. Though he wasn't with the hunter all day, Gabriel did check up on him at least once a day and night. Which was how he came upon Sam sitting at a bar nursing a drink while his brother hustled some poor sap out of their money at the pool table. Making a snap decision Gabriel changed his vessel. Gabriel couldn’t change the form he had created, but he could create a powerful enough illusion that it looked and felt real, just as real as the people he could snap up. Under it all Gabriel was still the same, but it was enough to make someone believe he had a rack on him and was more curved.

 

Walking into the bar, Gabriel caught his reflection in the mirror. Having not changed his height Gabriel instead wanted to go for a short bombshell look. His blond hair was lengthened to the middle of his back with a slight curl, his outfit changing to a pair of tight jeans that made his ass look great and a low-cut shirt which hugged his new breasts nicely. Lifting a manicured hand, Gabriel tucked come loose hair behind his ear before making his way to the bartender. Thankful he had practiced in heels before, Gabriel hummed while waiting for his drink, for once not getting a look for ordering the liquid sugar.

 

With his drink in-hand Gabriel tried to look causally around the room, his focus mainly on Sam who had given him a glance but hadn’t made a move. Sipping the drink, Gabriel moved a bit closer so there was only an empty stool between them, the hunter having taken a seat at the bar. Flipping his hair over his shoulder, Gabriel smiled up at Sam who gave him a small smile back. “You know,” began Gabriel, his voice pitched to match the illusion. “A girl could grow old waiting for you to make a move.”

 

Gabriel was met with a smirk from Sam, one he hadn’t seen before. “You haven’t been waiting long, you just got here.” Gabriel grinned at Sam, swirling his drink a little and leaning closer. “So you noticed me, that’s at least a step in the right direction.” Sam laughed then, his face lighting up while he did so. “Hard not to, I thought my brother was going to actually lose his game to try and come over to get your attention.” Scrunching his nose slightly, Gabriel glanced around the room as if trying to figure out who the brother was.

 

Dean was indeed staring at him, holding his beer in one hand while he played pool with the people he was hustling. Once their eyes caught Dean grinned slightly and winked before taking a sip of his beer and going back to the game. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel turned back to Sam. “Let me guess the guy playing pool?” At Sam’s nod, Gabriel shrugged his shoulders a bit before shaking his head. “Don’t get me wrong he’s pretty and all, but not my type.” Sam took a sip of his beer before giving Gabriel his full attention and turning in his stool.

 

“And am I your type?” Sam asked, a grin on his face. Gabriel rolled his eyes, moving to take the stool that had been between them. Making it obvious he was looking Sam up and down, Gabriel leaned his arm on the counter before taking a sip of his drink. “Oh yeah hot stuff, but the question is, am I yours?” Sam looked like he was about to answer before he hesitated slightly and leaned back away from Gabriel. A bit surprised, having thought Sam was accepting his advances, Gabriel frowned slightly at the apologetic glance Sam gave him.

 

“I’m sorry, but ah… maybe if this was a month or two ago I would have…” Sam seemed to be almost embarrassed, a slight flush to his cheeks that Gabriel loved to see. “Taken?” Gabriel asked with a soft smile on his face. Sam shrugged before draining the last of his beer, gesturing for the bartender to get him another which was quickly done. For a moment Gabriel didn’t know if Sam was going to answer him, but as Sam lowered the fresh beer from his lips again he spoke. “Honestly I’m trying to figure that out myself.”

 

Gabriel didn’t ask, but he did raise an eyebrow and take another drink of his beverage. Sam sighed, running his free hand through his hair. “I don’t really know if we’re together or not, but I know they’re interested and though they went about it the wrong way they definitely got my attention… I just… don’t know if I want everything they want.” Gabriel crossed his legs, leaning forward again, but this time to make sure he caught everything Sam said. “And what exactly is it they want that has you drinking away your trouble at a bar?”

 

“Forever… I mean it’s not like it’s not in the cards at all, but I can’t commit to forever with someone before we even start dating, that’s insane.” The last bit was said softly, and Gabriel felt hope flow through him. Sam wasn’t saying no because of what Gabriel did, or even what he was, but because of the commitment level. Reaching over, Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s thigh, close to his knee so the taller man knew he wasn’t trying to make a pass.

 

“I hate to break it to you but isn’t dating about trying to find someone to spend forever with? I mean what’s the point if that isn’t your end game? Way I see it the one you’re not sure about? They’re being honest and upfront, maybe you should figure out what you can offer and see where that leads.” Leaning back, Gabriel placed a few bills on the counter to cover his drink as well as Sam’s. When he made to walk past the taller man, Sam grabbed Gabriel by the arm before quickly letting go.

 

Pausing, Gabriel waited for Sam to speak. “Thank you… I never caught your name.” Gabriel laughed before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Sam’s cheek before turning his head to whisper in Sam’s ear. “You don’t need to know my name sweetheart, not unless you’re screaming it.” Pulling away, Gabriel winked at Sam who was sitting stunned before walking out the door, only turning back to wave at Dean whose eyes were glued to his ass. After the door shut behind him, Gabriel walked for a bit, taking in the sights of the town the Winchester’s found themselves in.

 

It was nice, quiet and peaceful, the way most small towns were. Sure, there were people about, the occasional car or two but overall there wasn’t the same feeling as in the city. Snapping up a jacket Gabriel wandered through the town, trying to kill time before Sam went to sleep and he would be going to the taller man to ease his nightmares. It was about an hour after leaving the bar that Gabriel felt his pocket vibrate, a shrill ring calling out. Pulling his phone out, Gabriel looked at the display before a large smile broke out on his face.

 

_‘I wanted you to know I’m still thinking about where I want us to go… I think I’m almost ready. I also miss you, for whatever that’s worth. I just need a bit more time, please.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come to the conclusion that Broken Halo is now my go-to feel-good book. Was so stressed out but now I’m relaxed and ready to take on the rest of my day. All it took was a few chapters. Wonderful talent! So this chapter is a shout-out to Michaela Grey (GreyMichaela on Ao3) and her book Broken Halo which you can find here- https://www.amazon.com/Broken-Halo-Michaela-Grey-ebook/dp/B01MS63S1U/ref=sr_1_1?s=digital-text&ie=UTF8&qid=1525559947&sr=1-1&keywords=broken+halo on amazon and here - (where I found it) https://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/books/broken-halo-by-michaela-grey-7997-b on dreamspinnerpress.com 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Minor character death and violence.

**Chapter 14**

 

A week. It had been a week since Gabriel had last seen Sam outside of protecting his dreams. The hunter had asked for time and so Gabriel had no problem giving it to him, he would give Sam whatever he asked. Still in only a week Gabriel found himself with the problem of being unable to find his Winchester. Flying to where Sam’s signature last, lead him to a diner, the trail running cold after that. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to panic. The diner was empty, something which should have clued him to something not being right, but he was too worried about his soulmate to wonder why there was no one inside.

 

If Sam had managed to find a way to shield himself from Gabriel, then he would need to resort to other methods to find him. It was harder for him to find a singular human, but he could if pressed. Thankfully the soul of the Righteous Man shone bright like a beacon for those who had seen it before. It didn’t take Gabriel long to find Dean, outside the burnt down ruins of another diner.

 

Dean was standing next to the other hunter who had been with the boys when they were trying to kill him, but Gabriel ignored the older man and focused on Dean. It was wrong, seeing one brother without the other, and Gabriel could see the stretch to Dean’s soul, the way it was slowly darkening. No, they hadn’t found a way to block him, Sam had been taken or had done something to find himself without his family. And was probably in danger. With a long whistle, Gabriel caught the two hunter’s attention, their eyes swivelling to look at him while Gabriel leaned casually against the trunk of the car.

 

“Do I even wanna know why we’re looking at some ashes? Where’s the taller hunter? You know the one with the floppy hair and puppy-dog eyes?”

 

Dean was quick to move, though he didn’t have a stake on him, Dean did have a gun and wasted no time pressing up against Gabriel, ignoring the Bobby’s shout and putting the barrel of the gun against Gabriel’s chin. It was impressive how Dean had been able to move so quickly and not only draw his weapon but place himself with the threat under his gun in the limited time he had. Smirking, Gabriel shook his head every so slightly, ignoring the cold metal against his skin. “Sorry Deano, but a gun won’t do anything to kill me…”

“Where’s my brother?!” shouted Dean, a look of pure rage in his eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, Gabriel spoke. “Didn’t you hear me? I’m looking for him too… when I couldn’t sense him anymore I figured he found a way to block me and came looking for you to find him. How did you lose him?” Dean snarled, pressing the gun firmly against Gabriel’s chin as if the threat meant anything to the archangel. Bobby was the one to speak next, while his tone was gruff there was an underline of worry. “Sam’s missing, he went into a diner to pick something up and then he was gone. There was sulfur at the scene, but we don’t know why a demon would take him. You got any ideas? Sam was going on about some book you gave him which gave a breakdown of demon and angel hierarchy and inner workings, you know anything about one of them kidnapping humans?”

 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed slightly. If Azazel was taking Sam it could only mean he was ready to try and release Lucifer. They all had a role to play, one Gabriel had desperately tried to keep Sam away from. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to be hidden from him while in Azazel’s territory. Cursing, Gabriel pulled away from Dean easily, making the man stumble while Gabriel began to pace. “What is with you Winchesters and being stubborn? I told him, made him promise to pray if he got in over his head, but does he? Noooooo.”

 

While Gabriel was ranting, Bobby sighed heavily. “So you can’t find him?” Gabriel paused in his pacing to turn to the older hunter. Biting his bottom lip for a second before he answered carefully. While they spoke neither noticed as the stumble Dean took as Gabriel pushed him away turned into the man clutching his head. “No, not unless he reaches out. Azazel isn’t someone to mess with and he would have Sam under wards to make certain nothing can sense them. If Sam thinks to call out though? Or gets mortally wounded I can track him. We’re connected enough I can reach him in dire situations only. I mean I _could_ search the world by foot, but chances are Sam wouldn’t be visible then to me either… there’s not enough time for me to break every ward, you know?”

 

“Fuck,” the cry from Dean was enough to have both Bobby and Gabriel turn their attention on the hunter who was clutching his head. “Dean?” asked Bobby, moving to the man and placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder to help steady him. Dean groaned before the connection was lost and explained what happed before Bobby could ask. “It was Andy, that kid Sam and I met who could do the Jedi mind-trick. He sent me a message of some old bell and Sam, looks like Sam’s not alone wherever he is.”

 

“Some old bell?” asked Gabriel, raising an eyebrow for Dean to continue. “Yeah, it had to be at least a hundred, probably more… there was something inscribed on it, but from what I could see wherever they are it’s abandoned.” Gabriel nodded his head, old bells meant old towns and while there were hundreds of them there were only a few which were truly vacant enough for Azazel to do his work. Glancing between Dean and Bobby, Gabriel flew to the few places he knew of. When he returned it had only been a second, and both Bobby and Dean were surprised as Gabriel appeared behind Dean.

 

“Get your weapons ready, I’m going to take us there, but it’s filled with ghosts and a few demons. You have five minutes, we don’t have much time.” It had killed Gabriel to leave Sam in the town without him while he went back, but if this was going down Gabriel would need the humans to keep Sam safe. Bobby and Dean ran to where their weapons were stashed and bundled everything but a loaded shotgun each into a large bag before coming to Gabriel. It took them three of the five minutes. Reaching up, Gabriel snapped.

 

Traveling angel-air wasn’t for everyone, and Gabriel had to fight down a smirk as Dean clutched his stomach while Bobby seemed fine. They had arrived outside a house where stood the remaining of Azazel’s chosen. Taking quick inventory, Gabriel noticed how Dean didn’t hesitate to go to his brother and pull him into a hug. Bobby was still holding his shotgun at the ready, but his shoulders had relaxed slightly after seeing Sam.

 

Something wasn’t right, checking from one human to the next, Gabriel ignored how Dean was explaining Gabriel showing up after not being able to find Sam and that they came to help. There. The woman who was standing off to Sam’s side was the cause of the unnatural chaos in the area. While this was a haunted place, it shouldn’t have had this many souls trapped, especially not those who had already been turned into demons, not unless something or someone was calling them there.

 

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel used a bit of pagan magic instead of his angelic side to burst the woman into flames. She at least died quickly, though painfully. All eyes turned to Gabriel after she was gone, Sam having called out the woman’s name while she burnt. Shrugging his shoulders, Gabriel didn’t bother trying to apologize for killing the girl. “I’m not about to go about saving the leading champion of this death-match. You think demon souls are black? They got nothing on humans who enjoy killing… just sending her downstairs.”

 

Before anyone else could say anything, Gabriel turned his furious gaze to Sam who took a step back at the expression. “And _you!_ You were supposed to pray if you got in over your head! You don’t think being dragged off by Azazel and in some special kids hunger games doesn’t classify as _over your head_?! You _promised_ you would call if you were in a bind!” Gabriel stalked toward Sam, poking the taller man in the chest while he spoke as if that would drive the point home.

 

“And who was I supposed to pray to? Gabe? You never told me your real name, was it supposed to be an open prayer?” Gabriel was about to continue ranting when a new voice entered the area.

 

“Loki, it’s been a while.”

 

Supressing a shiver, Gabriel turned from Sam, placing the hunter at his back while the new arrival stood in the deserted street town. Dean and Bobby were back ready to fight, their guns raised and pointed toward the new foe. Gabriel absently noticed how all three hunters placed themselves between the two who had also been captured by Azazel and the demon. Plastering a smile on his face, Gabriel easily slipped into his Loki persona, the one Azazel would recognize. “A few centuries more wouldn't have hurt Azazel. Let Sam go, and we can go back to ignoring each other.”

 

Gabriel hadn’t been expecting it to work but the laugh he received wasn’t promising. Readying his stance, Gabriel shifted a bit while Azazel spoke. “Give you Sam? No, I think not, you have no idea what you’re up against this time Loki. It would be best if you left, take the others with you if you want, Sam was always the one I was betting on anyway. This isn’t a game for pagans, and I won’t offer twice.” Raising his hand, Gabriel snapped and the two civilians were gone, seemingly pleased with how Gabriel was cooperating, Azazel tried to step forward, but it only caused Gabriel to place himself directly in front of Azazel.

 

“I’m not leaving without Sam. You can have him once you get through me, but _only_ once you get through me. Trust me Azazel this is not the way you want to go about this.” Azazel grinned before raising his hand and flashing his eyes yellow. “It’s such a shame you have to die, Loki. You were always good for a laugh.” Gabriel didn’t pause, reaching into his grace he pulled out his sword and began his assault on the demon. Azazel reacted quickly to his attack. Parring his blow while glaring at his opponent, Gabriel pressed Azazel with both his pagan magic and grace. Azazel was the first prince of hell, the strongest and Gabriel would need every bit of power he could get if he wanted to defeat him and try to remain hidden from the Host.

 

Azazel was not someone to be toyed with. By the time a half hour had passed, Gabriel was tired. His vessel ached with the shallow cuts Azazel had been able to land, and while in battle Gabriel couldn’t afford the time to heal them. His grace was being worn, trying to keep up the shield he had formed as not to alter Heaven of his presence, but his pagan magic wasn’t as strong as Azazel, wasn’t as old. For the most part Azazel was using this as a work-out, a warm-up, and Gabriel didn’t know how to work around the demon to come out on top without revealing himself.

 

Another jab caught Gabriel’s arm, wounding his vessel even more with the charmed blade Azazel was using. It wasn’t enough to kill Gabriel, not with him being who he was, but it was powerful enough to bite. Dodging wasn’t going to work, he needed a plan. A shot fired in the air causing Azazel to freeze for a second, giving Gabriel the opening he needed. Rushing forward, Gabriel was able to cut Azazel along his stomach, it wasn’t enough to kill him, but it would slow him down.

 

“Why are you even doing this?” asked Azazel, his hand clutched around his stomach while he looked to Gabriel. “You could choose another mate, Loki. It doesn’t have to be like this, you’re strong, strong enough to maybe even survive what’s coming but not enough to defeat me.” Azazel lunged and while his blade stabbed Gabriel through the chest and should have killed him all Gabriel could feel was rage. This _demon_ was telling him he could chose another mate, that Sam wasn’t worth it… Sam was worth _everything_.

 

Letting loose the grace he had been suppressing, Gabriel stepped back, the blade in his chest making a squelching sound as it was removed. Azazel stood there while Gabriel pulled back, lifting his hand toward the demon. Gabriel’s eyes glowed while he used his grace to hold Azazel in place. Gabriel’s voice rang out into the deserted town while he spoke. “It wasn't me who chose him, it was Dad. But you better believe I'd back His play, every time.” With those words Gabriel let his grace wash the purge of Azazel from the earth, burning him until there was nothing left.

 

With his grace so close to the surface, Gabriel knew what Sam would see when he looked at him. There was a flash of lightning, a warning that a huge power source was being used and it would reveal what Gabriel had kept hidden for years, his wings. Though he didn’t want to, Gabriel turned to face Sam who was staring at him agape. Dean and Bobby were doing much of the same, but Gabriel made certain Sam knew he was speaking to him alone. "I figured you would have been able to figure out my name Kiddo, the nickname Gabe doesn't exactly leave a lot of options."

 

Lifting his hand, Gabriel snapped his fingers before any of the humans could say anything, transporting them all where he had found Dean and Bobby. Looking up at the sky, Gabriel sighed loudly. This was all such a mess, and while he would never trade Sam for anything, who knew having a soulmate could be so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. ***I have downloaded the Instagram app, which I have no idea how to use so once I figure that out I'll be there as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: In case anyone voted the Chuck/Gabriel story will be posted in about… ten-ish minutes. It will be under the title Craig’s list. I am also working on another Sabriel story so don’t worry there will be more of our OTP!

**Chapter 15**

 

 

The drive to Bobby’s house was something Sam never wished to do again. While he was used to Dean lashing out and shouting from the rooftops when he was pissed, the stilled silence in the Impala was just as loud. Bobby had driven ahead of them, making his way home with the two brothers following. Dean hadn’t said a word since Gabe-since _Gabriel_ had killed Azazel. It wasn’t that Sam even knew what he could say to make it better, if there was anything he could say at all. There had been no denying what they had seen, Gabriel was an angel, an archangel and he for some reason was tied to Sam.

 

Looking out the window while Dean drove at break-neck speeds to arrive at Bobby’s faster, Sam sighed once as he let the latest information turn around in his head. It didn’t help to clarify anything, at least not for Sam. Gabriel was still the same guy, the one who kidnapped him and kept Sam while trying to protect him. Sam could at least better understand how Gabriel had found his victim's, and while he had believed Gabe when he explained how he did his work, it made since that as Gabriel he would be able to see the souls, see the sins of those he punished.

 

As Gabriel it _was_ his job to be judge jury and executioner. Gabriel was the archangel of Justice and Mercy, it was him who was charged with Divine Judgement by God. And for some reason Gabriel not only found Sam worthy, but he sought Sam out to protect him, to keep Sam close. How many years had Sam prayed for redemption? How many times did Sam ask for God to forgive him, to give him a sign that he wasn’t damned. What if this was his sign? What if Gabriel being his soulmate was his redemption? Once Sam had nearly refused.

 

The thought made Sam shiver, he had almost called it off, had almost told Gabriel he wanted nothing to do with him. It had been hard trying to sort out his feelings, but Sam had nearly ruined everything while he had been in that house, while he had been guarded by an archangel. Now that Sam had been captured by Azazel he could at least understand why Gabriel thought keeping him had been necessary. Azazel would have never been able to penetrate the home of an archangel. It would have driven him nuts, but Sam would have been safe with Gabriel, he would have been protected.

 

From what Azazel had been mentioning, and from what little he had managed to learn from the book Gabriel had given him, Sam realized it could have been a lot worse. They had lost people, a number Sam would never know, of special children in this game Azazel had been playing, but if someone like Ava had won? They could have lost everyone, and Gabriel had been trying to stop it. As they pulled into Bobby’s driveway, Sam brought himself out of his thoughts and glanced at Dean only for a moment before opening his door once parked.

 

They didn't take anything into the house, not wanting to waste time before all three hunters were in a location that felt safe. Sam had no doubt Gabriel could pop in if he wanted to, there was nowhere on Earth the archangel probably couldn’t get to. Still, while they knew Gabriel could fly in, being at Bobby’s house gave a sense of security. Bobby grabbed the whiskey while they made their way to the living room, Sam grabbing the glasses and passing them out before Bobby filled them.

 

Once each hunter had half their glass empty did Bobby begin to talk. “Well this is a shit-show. Boy did you have any idea?” the question was directed as Sam who shook his head, sighing deeply. “I knew he was something else, but I figured he was just a powerful pagan. I mean we really don't know of any limitations a trickster could have, so why wouldn’t he be able to do the things he does?” Dean snorted at Sam’s answer which caused Sam to look to his brother. “Do we even know that was real? I mean he’s a trickster, right? Why wouldn’t he be able to create the shadow of wings as some illusion?”

 

Dean had a valid point, but it was Bobby who voiced what Sam was thinking. “Ain’t no point in pretending to me an archangel. If he was pulling some trick, I bet the real Gabriel would come down and smite his ass. They probably don’t think of humans doing it, but there’s power in claiming a name. I don't know about you, but I would be pissed if I was Gabriel and had some pagan claiming to be me. Pagans and angels typically don’t mix.” Dean snorted again, rolling his eyes this time. “Angels aren’t real.”

 

While Sam wanted to speak up once again he was too slow for Bobby. “Don’t be an idjit, of course there are. There’s more lore on angels than half the stuff you guys hunt. What? You think people would write about them so much if there wasn’t a lick a truth to it all? Angels are real boy and that kind of power we just saw? Only an angel, or archangel I guess could kill a prince of hell like that. What we need to figure out now is what exactly has him coming after Sam.”

 

Sam didn’t want to say anything, he had kept it from Dean when he was captive, and while he should have said something before now, it never felt like the time. Still, with Bobby backing Gabriel being who he said he was, Sam didn’t feel like he had a choice any longer. Clearing his throat after draining his glass, Sam spoke up. “I’m his soulmate.” The words were nearly hushed, though it was followed by a curse from Bobby and Dean raising an eyebrow. “You wanna run that by us one more time?” demanded Dean.

 

Pouring himself another glass, Sam took another drink to steady himself before he opened his mouth. “I’m his soulmate… when we met at the college he recognized me as his soulmate and I suppose would have noticed the demon blood in me. He… panicked when we came after him thinking he was a trickster. That’s why he took me away, Gabriel wasn’t hurting me Dean, I told you he was protecting me… from exactly what just happened. I get he went about it wrong, and we’re going to have to talk it out… but he’s my soulmate.”

 

Dean didn’t say anything but his storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him spoke volumes. Sam looked to Bobby who was nursing his glass for a moment, a pensive look on his face. Sam didn’t dare ask what Bobby was thinking, the hunter would come to his conclusions on his own and wouldn’t be shy in voicing them. They sat in silence for a while, the only noise being the pouring of another drink or the bang from the garage where Dean would be working to let off some steam.

 

As evening turned into night, Sam sighed, standing to make his way to the room he had claimed as his own years ago. Bobby spoke then, his voice lowered. “It doesn’t change anything, Sam. If you trust this Gabriel to be telling the truth? It doesn’t change anything if you wanna go about it or not. Just make sure it’s _your_ choice and I’ll back ya. Your brother will too once he gets his head out of his ass.”

 

Sam smiled at the man he considered his father. “Thanks Bobby.” Bobby brushed aside his thanks, nodding toward the bedroom Sam had been making his way to. It only took a moment before Sam was behind a closed door and was able to fully absorb all that he learnt that day. While he had done some thinking on the way to Bobby’s there were still so many questions swirling around in Sam’s head, questions only one being had the answers to. Kneeling beside his bed, Sam clasped his hands and closed his eyes before speaking in a hushed voice as not to be overheard by Bobby in the livingroom.

 

“Gabriel? It’s not an emergency or anything but I was hoping you would be able to answer a few questions for me? I realize you gave me that book for a reason but there are a few things I would like to clarify… about us, if you have time? Amen” Instead of a snap or comment from the angel, Sam was left alone in the room. After a few minutes Sam got up and went about getting ready for bed, hopeful Gabriel had been busy and wasn’t ignoring him. As the night wore on, and Sam still heard nothing from the angel he started to lose hope.

 

Waking up the next morning wasn’t any better, Sam had tossed and turned most of the night plagued by nightmares he hadn't had for months. It seemed whatever had been holding them back was no longer doing the trick, and Sam had a pretty good idea who had been doing the work for him. As days turned into a week, every night Sam would kneel beside his bed and pray to an archangel he had barely gotten to know. Still, with every passing day Sam wondered if perhaps he had lost his chance with Gabriel, the archangel Sam was slowly starting to realize he may have begun to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. ***I have downloaded the Instagram app, which I have no idea how to use so once I figure that out I'll be there as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child death, violence.

**Chapter 16**

 

 

 

Hell being hot was a myth Gabriel hated. While it wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of places, the temperate was decent at least. The heat was from the pain a soul would feel as it was being ripped into shreds or transformed into a demon. It also described the pain his grace was feeling as Gabriel fought his way into the very depths of Hell. Here he was cut off from the Host, and while Gabriel hadn’t been home in a very long time that connection was where he managed to pull a lot of his power from.

 

Panting with his blade in hand, Gabriel looked at the wreckage he had created. There were bodies of demons surrounding him, vessels they had claimed and used even here. His wings were covered in the ashes of broken souls, his vessel bruised everywhere, but Gabriel was victorious over his last enemy. Before him lay the body of a young girl, no older then ten. She had been dead for years of course, the demon who housed her having claimed the body when she last walked the earth.

 

Now all that remained was a corpse, and Gabriel could breathe a sigh of relief at the knowledge he had done as Sam was supposed to. Gabriel had killed the first demon. Outside of the time line, outside of the influence of those manipulating for The End, he had stopped it. The last seal wasn’t for Lilith to die, but for her to be killed by Lucifer’s vessel while on holy land. There was nothing holy about Hell, and Gabriel allowed no piece of her to survive. Still there was more to his mission remaining, and Gabriel was running out of juice.

 

Hearing the clearing of a throat behind him, Gabriel sung around, his blade in hand and his wings raised. Even if he had to rely on his pagan magic to get out, he would not fail in the mission he had set for himself. He would not fail Sam. The demon in front of Gabriel was wearing a middle-aged man, his beard neatly trimmed and red eyes looking between Gabriel and the body at his feet. Holding his hands up in the air the demon took one step forward before speaking. “I’m not here to cause trouble, just ah… wondering what your plans are now?”

 

Raising his eyebrow, Gabriel didn’t lower his blade though his wings did rustle slightly behind him while the demon elaborated. “You kill the one in charge you get the throne, can’t say I’m sad to see Lilith gone but she at least ran the place smoothly. You going on back upstairs? Or are you going to stick around and take your spot in the boss’s chair?” Gabriel hadn’t thought about who would run Hell in Lilith’s place. While he hated to admit it the demon in front of him was right. There was an order to things, and Hell was just as important as Heaven in the big picture.

 

Straightening from his slightly crouched position he had been in, Gabriel looked at the demon. He was older than some, not the oldest, but old enough to be able to rise in rank. Red eyes meant crossroads demon, which could play well for Gabriel, they were always willing to make a deal. “What’s your name?” asked Gabriel. The demon lowered his hands, though he didn’t step farther into the room. “Crowley, I suppose new king of the crossroads since you killed my boss.” Gabriel nodded, taking a deeper look into the demon before him.

 

Crowley was slippery, as all demons were, and he craved power… but he didn’t crave bloodshed the way most did. Every demon had their place, their role to play and this one played his perfectly, wiggling his way to the top of his order. “Did you want the job?” Gabriel asked with a smirk on his lips. The demon didn’t hesitate to answer back, sensing the chance to rule. “Depends, what’s the catch?”

 

Gabriel nodded toward the open doorway Crowley was standing in, the way out of Hell. “A few things, first the reason for my visit wasn’t actually to take over Hell, I came for a specific soul I want released.” Crowley nodded his head; one soul was nothing in the grand scheme of things and would be no sweat off his back to release to the archangel. “Secondly, I want a line banned from Hell. The soul I came for is John Winchester. While I don’t believe either of his boys are bound for Hell, they are stupid enough to make a deal if the cause called for it. I want their souls, and any of their line from here on out banned. I don’t care if they want to deal or if they kill a thousand people for kicks, they are to be rejected.”

 

Hesitating only a second, Crowley wondered what made the souls of one line so special. He had heard rumours, had picked up bits of information having worked so close to the top, but if what he was piecing together was the truth Crowley would have no problem banning one line from Hell so long as it was under his rule. Letting Lucifer out of the cage was never something Crowley agreed with, it was well known that Lucifer hated humans and demons while powerful, used to be human themselves. Created by Lucifer or not, Crowley couldn’t see the archangel wanting to embrace demon kind and was more likely to smite them instead.

 

“Doesn’t sound unreasonable, anything else?” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing I can come up with right now. If you fuck up I’ll be sure to let you know, now do I need to search this place for the soul I’m after or are you going to play ball?” Crowley didn’t hesitate to leave the room and return a few minutes later with the soul of John Winchester. John was beaten, and torn apart in ways Gabriel didn’t want to imagine, but he was whole, still strong and fighting instead of giving in. Sam was a lot like him.

 

“There you go, one John Winchester… will there be anything else?” Gabriel shook his head and reached forward to grab the battered human. It wouldn’t be long before he would be out of juice to get back safely, while not fighting any longer some of the wounds given to him by Lilith were festering and unless Gabriel wanted to be a helpless pagan while in Hell he needed to get out, fast. “Just remember our deal and I’ll stay out of your way… as a friendly warning though? Sam and Dean Winchester are under my protection and I have no problem smiting _any_ demon who threatens them.”

 

Crowley nodded before Gabriel flew out of Hell, John holding on tightly at his ticket out. Once they broke the surface, Gabriel waited a moment to make certain Crowley kept his end of the deal, a thread of grace checking the wards surrounding Hell and noticing the change. Once he was certain John wouldn’t simply go back downstairs, Gabriel let go and watched as the soul was released and ascended onto Heaven.

 

Tired from the trip and constant fighting for the past few days Gabriel made his way back to the safehouse he had briefly shared with Sam. Collapsing on the bed, Gabriel shut down his vessel in the closest form of sleep he could manage. It would take a bit of time for him to heal the damage Hell had done, but thankfully while his brothers could retaliate they couldn’t change the past. Gabriel had saved Sam from breaking the world, and even Michael couldn’t change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. ***I have downloaded the Instagram app, which I have no idea how to use so once I figure that out I'll be there as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: After last night I decided we needed some fluff. 
> 
> Also while this story doesn't have any smut my next one (Craig's List) will. Different pairing though :P

**Chapter 17**

 

 

 

Prayers were a frequent part of Gabriel’s life, while he didn’t answer most of them they were always in the back of his head chatting away. Some were more persistent than others, their words clearly ringing out to him, others got lost in the steady stream. It was always more powerful when the prayer was directed to Gabriel by someone who believed in him. People prayed to the Archangel Gabriel all the time, but very few believed he existed. Fewer _knew_ he existed.

 

As Sam’s prayer rang through his mind, Gabriel woke up from the healing sleep he had placed himself in. It wasn’t something urgent, Sam wasn’t in any danger but the fact that Sam was praying to him at all caused Gabriel to snap himself clean using his pagan magic and fly to Sam’s location. It was another one of the thousand dingy motel rooms the boys seemed to like frequenting, the wall paper was coming off and Gabriel scrunched up his nose at the stains around the room.

 

He had to give Sam a credit card or something he could use, because the hunter deserved better than the places he was staying. The second Sam realized he wasn’t alone in the room he stood from his knelt position beside his bed and practically lunged at Gabriel. Surprised, Gabriel couldn’t react as Sam dragged him into a kiss. With a hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair and another holding around his waist, Sam wasn’t letting go any time soon, not that Gabriel wanted him to. Closing his eyes after a moment, Gabriel pressed back into the kiss just as desperately.

 

Sam broke the kiss after a few moments to suck in a lungful of air though he kept his hold on Gabriel. Looking up at the man, Gabriel kept his arms around Sam’s neck. “Not that I’m complaining but what was that about?” Sam leaned down and slotted their mouths together again, his hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair and urging the angel to meet him. Gabriel followed as Sam backed up slowly, the change of angle when Sam sat on the bed causing Gabriel to break the kiss.

 

“I thought you were never going to answer, that you’d given up.” Sam moved to Gabriel’s neck and begun to place soft kisses from his cheek to his ear and down. Gabriel titled his head to the side to give Sam more access before responding. “Had an errand to run… figured I would use all the commotion up here to pull an escape for your dad downstairs… turned out better then I thought it would… but… Hell takes a lot out of a guy… even an archangel…” Gabriel tried to go for causal however his speech was broken by the occasional moan as Sam started to lick and nibble on his neck.

 

“We can talk about that later… I missed you while you were gone Gabriel, I missed you so much when you weren’t answering my prayers. I never want to think you gave up on us again. You’re my soulmate… that mean’s you won’t leave me, right?” asked Sam, pulling back to look at Gabriel. Placing his hand on Sam’s cheek, Gabriel pressed his lips against Sam’s for a moment. “Never Sam, I’ll never leave you. But you don’t need to rush this… there’s no going back for me, not ever. I’ll be there when you call as soon as I can… I just needed a few days to recover, I wasn’t ignoring you I promise.”

 

Sam brought his hand to brush a bit of Gabriel’s hair out of his face. “I love you Gabriel, all I could think about while you were gone was how I feel about you, what I would do if you didn’t come back to me. I love you.” Gabriel could feel the backs of his eyes start to burn with tears while he pulled Sam to him again. Gabriel could feel Sam smile against the kiss, the way Sam was pulling him closer still. They had a lot to talk about, a lot of questions he needed to answer, and Gabriel had a few questions of his own.

 

They would get through it though, while it didn’t start out as it should have they were soulmates, and more importantly they were in love. Gabriel would explain how once they joined physically it would tie them together for eternity later. Right now, Gabriel wanted to bask in the feeling of having his mate in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always. ***I have downloaded the Instagram app, which I have no idea how to use so once I figure that out I'll be there as well.


End file.
